Choices
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Sequel to decisions. As they continue to hunt down Naraku new danger awaits Inuyasha and the gang along with new Allies. Will they be able to defeat Naraku? Is Kikyo really gone? Who are the new Allies? Finally being finished
1. Shippo's Choice

Sakura: Hi sorry it took me so long to update school started again. This is the sequel to Decisions so I hope it's good.

Kaly: Sakura-chan am I in this fan story?

Sakura: Yes Kaly-chan you are in this one and you are pared up with someone too.

Kaly: Okay let's get this show on the road then. Sakura-chan doesn't own Inuyasha so don't sue her.

Sakura: Thanks Kaly-chan now on with the story.

**Choices**

_Chapter 1 Shippo's Choices_

"Sango, when do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will return?" Shippo asked after they had set up camp for the night. One hour after they left Kagome and Inuyasha to reverse the spell.

"I don't know Shippo, but I'm sure they will come back very soon," Sango said as she comforted Shippo.

"They might be gone for a long time. They might be doing some inappropriate things," Miroku with a perverted grin on his face as he walked up behind Sango and placed his hand on her but.

"Henti!!!" screamed Sango as she hit Miroku in the head with her giant boomerang. "Miroku don't say perverted things about Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I didn't say anything about Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku said smiling innocently.

"Maybe not but you were suggesting it," Sango said glaring at Miroku.

"My lovely Sango now would I do something like that?" said Miroku as he looked right into Sango's eyes.

"Yes you would," Sango said right to Miroku's face.

"I'm so misjudged," said Miroku as he sighed deeply.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Shippo.

"Nothing important, right Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked right into Miroku's eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

"Right nothing important," Miroku repeated nervously.

"I so hope everything went well with the spell," Shippo said, his worries beginning to resurface.

"Me too Shippo, me too," replied Sango as Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

**-------------------------------With Inuyasha and Kagome------------------------------------**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting and watching the stars when Kagome remembered her family. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called. Inuyasha looked at her with love in his eyes and his dog ears on top of his head twitched to show he was paying attention to what she was saying. "I have to go home to tell my mom what has happened," Kagome continued after getting Inuyasha's attention.

"Okay, Kagome. Do you want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked seeing how uneasy Kagome was.

"Thanks Inuyasha that would help me a lot," Kagome replied smiling at Inuyasha.

"Lets head back to the group I bet their worried about you," Inuyasha said. "We can go back to your time tomorrow ok?"

"Okay Inuyasha," said Kagome as they stood up.

"Let's test out your Hanyou powers now," said Inuyasha. "I'll train you in all of your powers later."

"Okay, what's first?" Kagome asked Inuyasha smiling.

"What can you smell?" Inuyasha asked.

"I smell nature and I think Miroku, Sango and Shippo in that direction," Kagome replied pointing in the direction the sent was coming form.

"Your right now let's test out your speed. We'll head to the camp," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked nervously at the direction of camp then after a slight pause said, "Ok."

"What are you worried about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concerned about her.

"I'm just worried about how they will take my change," Kagome replied looking at the ground.

"I'm sure they will be ok with it, they will be shocked at first but I'm sure they will accept it after all you are still you," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome close.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I needed to hear that," Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha lifted her head up and kissed Kagome straight on the lips. When they parted he whispered in her new dog ear, "You're beautiful no matter how you look Koishii."

Kagome's bright blue eyes widened in surprise at the endearment for her, then smiled widely at him. "Ok let's go," said Kagome her confidence returning after hearing Inuyasha say those things.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Ready to show them the new you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who nodded her head in reply. "Then let's head back to camp."

Inuyasha and Kagome ran towards the camp, hand in hand, when they reached the edge of camp Kagome suddenly stopped. Inuyasha noticed that she stopped and squeezed her hand in reassuringly. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled nervously. Inuyasha smiled back and led her into the clearing. All talk stopped immediately at their entrance. After a slight pause a burst of questions erupted from the group. "Is that really you Kagome?" "What happened to Kikyo?" "Why did you turn into a half demon?" "Do you have any special powers?"

"Whoa, slow down. One question at a time," Kagome said as she looked from one person to the other confused.

"Why are you a half demon?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Kagome's black dog ears.

"I'm not sure bout I think it had to do with Inuyasha giving me his blood," Kagome said with a puzzled look on her face.

"What happened to Kagerou and that hot babe, I mean Kaly?" Miroku asked, receiving a death glare from Sango.

"They disappeared after cutting Kikyo's head off," Inuyasha replied since Kagome didn't see what had happened.

"Do you have any youki (demon) powers?" Sango asked.

"She should have about the same powers as me," Inuyasha answered. Kagome was looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"You all still accept me even with my change?" Kagome asked in a small voice while looking at the ground, tears flowing down her face.

"Of course we do Kagome, your part of our family no matter what you look like," Sango said as she went over and hugged Kagome. "You're like the sister I never had."

"I was so worried about you when you were gone Kagome," Shippo cried as he jumped into Kagome's arms and held her as tightly as he could.

"Kagome you are an important part of this group, even if you are different on the outside you are still the same Kagome on the inside and we all love you," said Miroku as he smiled at the teary eyed Kagome.

"I told you they'd accept you," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyahsa's action. "Well, well when did this development happen?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a deep crimson at Miroku's mention of their new relationship. "Well um you see…" Kagome stuttered unable to finish her sentence, as she buried he head in Inuyahsa's chest.

"So are you two finally a couple?" Sango asked as a giant smile spread across her face.

"Yea we are," Inuyasha answered and he stroked Kagome's hair, with a light blush still on his face.

"Finally," Miroku, Sango and Shippo said as they smiled at the new couple. "I always thought you two would end up together," Miroku said and he slapped Inuyasha on the back.

"Kagome there is a hot spring nearby, why don't we go take a bath," Sango said as she got to her feet.

"That sounds like a great idea Sango. After all that's happened today I think we disserve a nice bath," Kagome said as she got to her feet. "I could use a nice long soak. Inuyasha can you make sure Miroku stays here?"

"No problem," Inuyasha said, smirking at Miroku's sulky expression.

**---------------------------------------------Sango and Kagome---------------------------------**

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the hot spring. "This feels so good," Kagome commented as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Hey Kagome, what really happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she too lowered herself into the hot spring.

Kagome blushed and whispered, "After Kaly and Kagerou killed Kikyo Inuyasha gave me some of his blood and I turned into a hanyou. Then he … told me he loved me." Kagome's blush deepened as she though of the kiss they shared afterwards.

"That's not, is it?" said Sango. 'Something good must have happened for Kagome to be blushing this much,' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, he… he kissed me," Kagome whispered, her blush deepening still.

Sango looked at Kagome in shock. "Wow I can't believe that Inuyasha is finally showing you his feelings. I'm so happy for you," Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Thank you Sango. By the way I'm going home tomorrow afternoon and will be gone for two to three days," Kagome said as she leaned against a rock.

"Is Inuyasha going with you?" asked Sango curiously. Kagome nodded her head. "Should we head back to the boys now?"

"Yea, who knows what Miroku, is doing or saying," Kagome said laughing as she stood up and got dressed.

"Let's head back then," Sango said as she followed Kagome's actions and got dressed.

**---------------------------------------Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku------------------------------**

"Come on Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome really do while you two were alone?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.

"Shut-up Miroku. Nothing you are thinking happened," Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku. 'I hope Kagome and Sango get back soon or I might end up killing the monk,' Inuyasha thought as he continued to watch Miroku to make sure he didn't head towards the hot springs to go spy on the girls.

"Come on Inuyasha, you guys were gone for and hour, something had to have happened," said Miroku and Shippo just sat next to Inuyasha watching the conversation. Inuyasha finally got tired of Miroku's perverted comments and knocked him unconscious.

'Now's the time to ask Inuyasha, while Kagome and Sango are gone and Miroku is unconscious. But will Inuyasha hate me for asking,' Shippo thought getting more nervous by the second. "Um… Inuyasha?" Shippo called looking down at his feet.

'What could the kit want?' Inuyasha asked himself as he looked at Shippo. 'He seems nervous about something, I wonder what it is?' "What do you want Shippo?" Inuyasha asked keeping his eyes on the kit.

'I'm lucky that Miroku is unconscious otherwise he would probably laugh at me,' Shippo thought tears coming to his eyes. "I was going to ask Kagome later if she would let me call her okaa-san and I was wondering if I could call you…Otou-san." Shippo said in a low voice fearing rejection.

Inuyasha was shocked. 'Why would he want me to be his father? I thought he hated me,' Inuyasha thought confused. "Why do you want me to be your Otou-san?" Inuyasha asked a nervous Shippo.

"Well you and Kagome are like my parents, protecting, feeding and watching over me and I was just hoping you two would be my parents," Shippo said crying softly. "I've always looked up to you."

"Do you really want me to be your Otou-san?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo nodded his head and waited for rejection.

'What was I thinking asking Inuyasha that, he'll never agree to it,' Shippo thought sadly as the tears started falling down his face,

"Okay Shippo, I'll be your Otou-san," Inuyasha said smiling. 'After all he's been through he deserves this, and Kagome will love to have Shippo as he son,' Inuyasha thought.

"Really?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. Seeing Inuyasha nod his head and smiling at him, Shippo jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Thank you Otou-san," Shippo said happily as he hugged Inuyasha and cried into his shoulder.

"No problem Shippo," Inuyasha said as he hugged the kit to him. "When are you going to ask Kagome?"

"I'll ask her when she gets back from the hot springs. Do you think she'll say yes?" Shippo asked, feeling nervous again.

"Of course she will. Kagome will be happy you asked her. She's always thought of you as her son," Inuyasha said as he tried to calm down his son. "What about Sango and Miroku?"

"They can be my Aunt and Uncle," Shippo said happily. "Then we will really be a family. Aunty and Okaa-san are already like sisters." Inuyasha smiled at Shippo's description of Sango and Kagome.

'They really are like sisters now that I think about it,' Inuyasha thought happily. 'We really are like a family. All we need to do is destroy Naraku and find the rest of the Sacred Jewel and then we can all live happily.'

"Ouch… Inuyasha did you have to hit me so hard," Miroku said as he woke up. Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's arms and his shoulder.

"You disserved it Uncle Miroku," said Shippo from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Uncle? When did this start?" asked Miroku as he sat up, looking at Inuyasha confused.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha for permission, at his nod he told Miroku, "Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be my parents and you and Sango are my Aunt and Uncle." Shippo jumped up and down happily.

"Looks like the girls are coming back," stated Inuyasha as he smelled Kagome and Sango approaching. "Don't worry Shippo, Kagome will say yes." At Inuyasha's words Shippo slightly relaxed.

"I hope you are right Otou-san," Shippo whispered to Inuyasha as he hopped of his shoulder.

"Were back!" said Kagome as she and Sango entered the camp. "Thank you for watching Miroku, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I have something to ask you," said Shippo nervously.

Kagome's doggy ears twitched. She knelt down to Shippo and said, "What is it Shippo?"

Shippo looked into Kagome's bright blue eyes. "Kagome will you be my mommy?" Shippo asked with a shaky voice and hope in his green eyes.

"Of course Shippo, I'd love to be your mommy," said Kagome with a gentle smile on her face as she picked up her _son_ and hugged him.

"Thank you Okaa-san," said Shippo crying into her chest. "You were right Otou-san."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, tears coming into her eyes. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and rapped an arm around her shoulders. "I told you it would be okay Shippo," Inuyasha as he smiled at his _family_.

"Looks like you guys are really a family," said Sango. 'I'm kinda jealous of them. They have a family and I have no one,' thought Sango sadly.

"Um…Sango?" said Shippo after he stopped crying.

"Yes Shippo," said Sango confused. 'What could he have to ask me?' Sango thought.

"Can I call you Aunty?" asked Shippo staring at her with hopeful eyes.

Sango's eyes widened. 'He wants to include me in the family,' Sango thought happily. "Of course Shippo," said Shippo smiling.

"Aunty, you and Okaa-san are like sisters, right?" asked a curious Shippo.

'Does Kagome think of me that way? I'd love to have her as a sister. She said in her letter she saw me as a sister but I thought she was just trying to make us fell better about her passing,' thought Sango as she looked over at Kagome with a hopeful expression in her eyes.

"Of course Shippo. Me and Aunty are sisters, right Sango-chan," said Kagome as she smiled at Sango.

"Yes," said Sango as she hugged her new onee-chan. "Arigatou Kagome-chan."

"No problem Sango-chan. I have always considered you my onee-chan," said Kagome as she hugged Sango back.

"Let's have some dinner," said Shippo as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

After dinner everyone settled around the fire. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha with Shippo in her lap and Sango sat on Kagome's right and on her left was Miroku. "Tomorrow I'm going home to tell my mom what has happened," Kagome announced.

"Okay Kagome-chan," Sango said, after Kagome had called her sister she had started calling Kagome Kagome-chan.

"Let's get some rest then we can reach Kaede's village by midday," said Miroku as he put more wood into the fire.

"Okay then lets all go to sleep," said Kagome as she went over to her bag and pulled out two sleeping bags. "Here Sango-chan," said Kagome handing a magenta sleeping bag to her sister.

"Thank you Kagome-chan," said Sango as she laid it near the fire.

'I was hoping she'd sleep in a tree with me,' though Inuyasha.

Kagome's ears twitched in his direction, as if hearing his thoughts, before she turned around and smiled brightly at him. She tucked her other sleeping bag into her bag and pulled out a blanket. "Inuyasha would you mind if me and Shippo slept with you in a tree?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Inuyasha's side.

"It's like you read my mind," Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he picked her and their pup up and jumped into a tree. Inuyasha settled Kagome in his lab as Kagome settled Shippo into hers then she draped the blanket over them.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. Goodnight Shippo," said Kagome, Sango and Miroku had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Okaa-san. Goodnight Otou-san," Shippo said as he snuggled into Kagome's arms and falling asleep immediately.

Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome's waist before whispering to her, "Goodnight Koishii."

To be continued…

Sakura: There you have it people I hope you liked it.

Kaly: I thought you said I was in this one and shouldn't you be in school right now?

Sakura: You come in next chapter. And as for school I twisted my ankle and can't walk so I'm stuck at home till I get my crunches.

Kaly: Oh that sucks.

Sakura: Yea it does well people please review and tell me what you though of it. The next chapter should coming in 2 weeks.

Kaly: yes please review.

Sakura: Yukito is at school right now if u are wondering why he hasn't said anything in this story. Ja ne! Till next time.


	2. Kagome's Choice

Sakura: Hi sorry it took me so long to updates school has been getting long.

Kaly: Yea we know. Am I in this story?

Sakura: yes u are in this story. And so if Hobo and if u like him don't read the last couple of pages. Well hope u like it.

Kaly: Sakura doesn't own Inuyasha otherwise Kinky-hoe would die.

Sakura: thank you Kaly-chan. Oh and I would like to thank brokenchaos, and wolfcries for reviewing the story. Now on with chapter 2.

Kaly: please review if u like it. Otherwise Sakura-chan might give up on it so remember to review.

**Choices**

_Kagome's Choice_

It was a bright night. The full moon was high in the sky. Kagome opened her eyes and jumped backwards from the ghostly figure. "What are you doing here, you're dead," said Kagome in a frightened shocked voice as she took a step back from the figure.

"That's what I wanted you pathetic fools to think," came a familiar cruel voice. "I came back to kill you. Looks like I found out your night of weakness." The voice taunted. Kagome looked over herself.

'I'm human?! I guess the night of the full moon is my night of weakness,' Kagome thought.

Kagome looked at back at the figure and stared backing up. "I thought you had finally found rest and gave up on dragging Inuyasha to hell," Kagome whispered out fearful as she backed up into a tree.

The ghostly figure gave an evil laugh. "That was only a puppet. Like I would really give up on dragging **my **Inuyasha to hell," the figure taunted as she drew an arrow out of her quiver. "The only thing standing in my way is you, my dear sweat Kagome, and I plan on eliminating you." The figure shot the arrow at Kagome's heart. (A.n. Sakura: if you haven't figured out who it is yet that's sad).

Kagome dogged the arrow and started running. "Kikyo, stop this, you can't really want this," Kagome tried to reason while dogging the arrows Kikyo shot at her.

"As long as Inuyasha is alive and breathing my soul cannot find peace," said Kikyo darkly as she took aim again. This time Kagome wasn't fast enough and the arrow dug deep into her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh," Kagome cried out in pain as the arrow went through her shoulder. "Kikyo please stop this! I know you don't want to do this," Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded for Kikyo to see reason.

"No, I will enjoy every minute of your death," said Kikyo smiling evilly as she readied her bow for the finishing blow. "Goodbye Kagome."

"Inuyasha!!!" screamed Kagome as Kikyo released the arrow. Kagome woke with a start. 'It was only a dream?' Kagome thought. 'Thank Kami.'

"Kagome are you alright?" whispered Inuyasha worriedly as he hugged her close. "You called out my name."

"I'm fine Inuyasha. It was just a nightmare," said Kagome in a shaky voice, still shaken from her nightmare. Kagome looked down at her son and was happy to see that he was still sleeping.

Inuyasha gently rubbed Kagome's ears. "You want to tell me about this nightmare?" Inuyasha asked softly, not wanting to wake their son up.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and started to cry. "It was so horrible, Inuyasha," Kagome cried as she tried to keep silent. Inuyasha held her close trying not to wake up Shippo. "Kikyo came back on the night of the full moon and shot me in the shoulder and tried to kill me."

"It's okay Kagome. I'll protect you," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome close.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she started calming down.

"Morning Okaa-san, morning Otou-san," said a sleepy Shippo.

"Morning Sweetheart," Kagome said as she held Shippo close. 'I'm so happy Shippo wanted me to be his mother,' Kagome thought happily forgetting abut her nightmare, and smiled up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and Shippo up and jumped out of the tree. "Let's get an early start so we can get you home, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he let go of Kagome and Shippo once he landed and went over the wake up Miroku.

"Okay," Kagome said as she started making breakfast. "Shippo can you go wake up Sango-chan for me?"

"Sure Okaa-san," said Shippo as he went over to Sango. "Aunty, its time to wake up."

After everyone was up and had breakfast they started their trip back to Kaede's village. Kagome and Inuyasha were running with Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulder, while Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala.

---------------------------------------Kaede's Village--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang arrived at Kaede's village and went straight to her hut.

"Kaede, we're back!" Shippo called as he ran into the hut.

"Hello child, what brings you here?" Kaede asked as the rest of the group entered her hut.

"Hello Kaede," Kagome said as she stood in back of the group. Inuyasha nudged Kagome forward till she was standing in front of Kaede.

Kaede's eye widened as she took in Kagome's appearance. "What happened to ye child?" Kaede asked as everyone sat down around the fire. Kagome told the group, again, what had transpired between her and Kikyo.

"I am glad ye are okay Kagome. Kikyo was finally able to leave this world in peace," Kaede told Kagome. Kagome flinched at the last sentence, remembering her dream.

"Kaede, can I talk to you in private?" Kagome asked looking at everyone.

"Sure child," Kaede said as she shooed everyone out of the hut. "That means you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

'Kagome is shacking. Whatever she wants to talk to Kaede about must be serious. I'm staying, she needs me,' Inuyasha thought stubbornly. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm staying," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's black dog ear. Inuyasha sat down and placed Kagome in his lap, with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered for only Inuyasha to hear.

Kaede was shocked at Inuyasha's actions. 'They must have finally admitted to each other their feelings,' Kaede thought happily. "What did ye want to tell me child?" Kaede asked Kagome as she sat down in front of her and Inuyasha.

"I wanted to talk to you about a dream I had," Kagome said from Inuyasha's lap.

"What was this dream about?" Kaede asked. 'It must be serious if she is coming to me for advice,' Kaede thought.

"It started out as me as a human again, it was the night of the full moon. I was all alone. I looked behind me and …" Kagome couldn't finish as tears started streaming down her face.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter. 'It must have been horrible for Kagome to be acting this way,' thought Inuyasha worriedly. 'What happened to her in that dream?' "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Inuyasha told Kagome as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"No I have to," Kagome said as she pulled herself together. "When I turned around…Kikyo was there. She was taunting me about her luck of finding out my night of weakness. She also said something about the one who Kaly and Kagerou killed was a puppet and I'm in the way. She started shooting her arrows at me and one actually hit me in the shoulder, then she fired her final shot and I screamed out for Inuyasha and I woke up." Kagome started crying again.

'That's why Kagome was so spooked this morning,' Inuyasha thought as he tried to comfort Kagome. "It's okay Kagome. I'll protect you, you don't have to worry," Inuyasha said.

"Your dream might be a premonition of the future. I advise ye to be careful. If Kikyo is indeed still alive she will stop at nothing to get you out of the way," Kaede said after a few seconds. "Are ye going to go home, Kagome?"

"Yea, I need to see my family again," Kagome said looking down at the ground. "I'll stay in my time for two or three days then come back." 'I have to tell my mom something and then…' Kagome thought.

"We better get going, Kagome, if we want to get to your time for lunch," Inuyasha said as he stood up with Kagome still in his arms.

"Okay! I'll see you soon Kaede," Kagome said as Inuyasha carried her out of the hut. "I can walk you know." Kagome told Inuyasha once they exited the hut.

"I know," Inuyasha replied as he set Kagome down.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, are you going back to Okaa-san's time?" Shippo asked as the came running over to them.

Kagome bent down and picked up Shippo. "Yea, we'll be gone for two to three days so you'll be with Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku. Behave for then okay?" Kagome said as she held her son in her arms.

"Okay, Okaa-san, I will be on my best behavior," Shippo said as he curled closer to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan don't worry about Shippo, I'll take good care of him," said Sango as she walked over to them, dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and sighed. "He never learns," Inuyasha said shacking his head.

Kagome put Shippo down and said, "We'll be back in three days. See ya." Kagome and Inuyasha ran to the well. Kagome stopped right next to the well. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Kagome just standing there looking at the will. "Kagome, its going to be alright. Your family loves you," Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome and engulfed her in a hug.

"I know, I'm just nervous about their reactions," Kagome admitted as she clung to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks. Let's go," Kagome said. They jumped into the well hand in hand. Once they reached the other side Kagome cringed. 'It stinks here!! How can Inuyasha stand it?' Kagome thought as she covered her nose.

Inuyasha saw Kagome cover her nose. 'I guess it's the smell' Inuyasha thought. "Its okay Kagome, you will get use to it," Inuyasha told Kagome as they jumped out of the well.

"I hope you're right," Kagome said, "I can't believer I didn't notice how bad it smelled before."

Inuyasha chuckled and led the way out of the well house. "Everyone's home," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air.

"Okay, lets go," Kagome said as she slowly walked towards the house. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and softly whispered, "Thanks."

"Don't worry Koishii. I'll be with you," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

When they reached the house Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door. "I'm home," Kagome called out after they had entered the house.

"Welcome home Kagome," said Kagome's mom as she went over to welcome Kagome. Once she saw Kagome her eyes widened. "Why don't we go into the living room and talk."

They walked into the living room and Kagome and Inuyasha said on the couch while Kagome's mom sat in a chair in front of them. "Kagome, why don't you explain what happened to you. Why are you a half-demon?" Kagome's Mom asked.

Kagome explained everything that happened between her and Kikyo, and about how Inuyasha's blood helped, and how that blood turned her into a half-demon (a.n. Sakura: I don't feel like writing the description of it all if u want to know everything that happened go read Decisions).

"I'm glad you are safe," Mrs. Higurashi said after Kagome finished talking. "Why don't you take a bath while I make some lunch."

"That sounds good," Kagome said as she got up and walked towards the stairs. "Inuyasha, you can go into my room if you want."

Inuyasha smiled up at Kagome. "I think I will wait for you down here," he said as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you for protecting Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sad as she started making ramen.

"It's no problem. Its my job to protect Kagome," Inuyasha said as she waited patiently for his Ramen.

Kagome finished up her bath and changed into a new school uniform. 'I better go to school tomorrow,' Kagome thought as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Here Kagome I made you some lunch," Mrs. Higurashi said as she put a plate down.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said as she sat down. "Umm mom, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome confused.

"Mom…I decided that tomorrow will be my last day at school. I'm going to live in the feudal era with Inuyasha from now on. That's were I belong now," Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't shocked. "I understand Kagome. I knew this day would come. Just promise me something," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I want grandchildren with dog ears," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome fell down. "And when you reach this era come home okay?"

Kagome got back up to her feet. "Okay mom, I promise," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome shocked. 'She wants to live in the feudal era with me,' Inuyasha thought shocked. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Mom I'm going to school tomorrow," Kagome told her mom sadly. 'This will be my last day.'

"Oh Kagome its okay," Mrs. Higurashi said holding her tears in. 'I'm going to make your favorite dish tonight, so why don't you go and relax."

"Okay," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi gave her one last hug before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Kagome, are you sure about leaving this time behind?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Kagome still in shock.

"It was my choice Inuyasha, and lately your time has felt more like home then here," Kagome said as she turned to look at him in the eye, "and who know we will probably live till this time."

"Yea we probably will," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome close. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. "Are you sure you want to give up your time for me?"

"Yes Inuyasha. It's my choice and I have a family there. For a long time now your time has been my home," Kagome said leaving no place for doubts. "And as to leaving all this behind, I'm gaining something even better."

Inuyasha leaned down and clamed Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------The Next Morning---------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked into the mirror and adjusted her bandana. "I'll see you after school Inuyasha," Kagome said as she turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Okay. Do you want me to pick you up?" Inuyasha asked as he walked Kagome to the front door.

"That would be nice," Kagome said. "This is the last time I will be going to school. I better make it count." 'This also might the last time I see Eri, Yuka and Ayumi,' Kagome thought sadly. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "But its worth it.'

Inuyasha walked Kagome to school both lost in thought. 'I should get Kagome something so she wont be sad,' Inuyasha thought. They reached Kagome's school and Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. "Thanks for walking me here. See you after school," Kagome said. Kagome kissed Inuyasha before running into the class as the bell rang.

Kagome sat in her seat as the teacher came in. "Class I have two announcements to make," the teacher said as he waited for the class to quiet down. "First of all Kagome Higurashi is leaving us, this will be her last day. Also we have two foreign exchange students who will be here with us for today so please welcome Kaly Knightly and Kagerou Aki." Kagome's head popped up at Kaly's and Kagerou's names. 'Na it can't be them,' Kagome thought as she watched the door.

The door slid open and a blue haired, red eyed girl and a black haired, purple eyed boy entered. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourselves," the teacher said as they walked in front of the class. 'I can't believe its them. What are they doing here?' Kagome thought puzzled.

Kaly and Kagerou looked straight at Kagome and smirked. "I'm Kaly Knightly and I'm only here for today before I switch schools again," Kaly said as she bowed to the class.

"I'm Kagerou Aki and this will also we my last day here," Kagerou said.

"You two can take the seats next to Higurashi. If you need any help I'm sure Higurashi will be willing to help you since this is her last day too," the teacher said as he stared the class.

At break Kaly and Kagerou approached Kagome. "Can you meet up on the roof?" Kagerou asked as they walked with Kagome out of the classroom. Kagome nodded and headed to the roof.

Kagome reached the roof first and one minute later Kagerou and Kaly appeared.

"Now that you're here…wait what are you doing here?" Kagome asked confused by their appearance.

"Were here to help you with your quest," Kagerou said as Kaly smirked.

"We also got kicked out of the gates of time," Kaly said finished up what Kagerou was saying. "It seams that our destinies are intertwined with yours."

"So you are going to help us defeat Naraku and finish the Jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and our time as guardians is up so we have to follow were destiny leads us. We will be traveling back with you," Kagerou said as he leaned against the fence.

"Why did you two get kicked out of the gates of time? I don't believe that your destinies lead away from it," Kagome said as she glared at Kaly and Kagerou suspiciously.

"Well since we killed Kikyo the gods kicked us out," Kagerou said. "But it was worth it."

"It's the same as getting fired from the job," Kaly explained as she sat down. Kagome looked at Kaly and realized that Kaly's dog ears were missing.

"Kaly, what happened to your ears and tail?" Kagome asked.

Kaly held up her arm. "As long as I'm wearing this bracelet it hides my true appearance. It's better than wearing a hat or a bandana around my ears," Kaly said smirking at Kagome's discomfort.

**Bring Bring Bring**

"We better go back to class. This is our last day and all," Kagerou said as he pushed himself off the fence and walked inside the building. Kaly and Kagome followed after him (a.n. Sakura: I'm not going to explain school since it is boring anyway and everyone should know what its like).

-----------------------------------After School---------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!! School is worse then going to hell and coming back," Kaly said as she walked out of the school.

'Today was my last day. Who knows if I will actually live to this time again,' Kagome thought as she walked out of the school doors for the last time.

"Higurashi!!" came a voice behind her. Kagome, Kaly, and Kagerou turned around and saw Hojo coming towards them.

"Crap!" Kagome cursed under her breath. "Hi Hojo."

"I heard that you aren't coming back to school again is this true?" Hojo asked Kagome with a small frown on his face.

"Ah yes, I will be transferring to another school far away," Kagome lied as she looked around herself and noticed that Kaly and Kagerou had disappeared. 'Were did those two go?' Kagome thought.

"I see. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight then?" Hojo asked Kagome.

"Um… well you see…" Kagome was saying.

"Kagome are you ready to go," someone interrupted her. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. 'Thank Kami!!' Kagome thought in relief. Inuyasha saw who she was with and glared at 'Hobo'.

"Sorry Hojo, I have other plans," Kagome told Hojo.

"That's no problem Higurashi. Maybe another day," Hojo said with a smile on his face. "I'm Hojo by the way, who are you?" Hojo asked Inuyasha with the smile still on his face.

Inuyasha continued to glare at Hobo. Inuyasha had a hat on to cover his ears and was still in his robe of the fire rat. "Hojo this is Inuyasha," Kagome said, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to talk.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. That's a weird name," Hojo said still smiling. "Could I talk to you for a minute in private Higurashi?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiles. "Okay Hojo. Inuyasha wait right here. I'll be right back," said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's sparkling blue eyes and smiled. "I'll be right here but hurry up we have to get a move on," Inuyasha said smirking at Hobo. 'You lost Hobo. Kagome is mine,' Inuyasha thought possessively.

Kagome followed Hojo to a secluded area. "What do you want Hojo? I have to pack still," Kagome said. 'But not for the reasons you and everyone else think for,' Kagome thought.

"Higurashi why are you hanging around that boy. Have you looked at him he's a freak and will drag you down," Hojo said to Kagome once he stopped behind the school. "He's no good for you and you haven't even known him for long I bet."

Kagome glared at Hojo. 'How dare he tell me what's best for me. The only one who knows what's best for me is me,' Kagome thought outraged. "Hojo, you don't even know him so you have no right to say these things," Kagome said in a cold voice.

Hojo grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shock her. "Higurashi get some sense in your head. He's even disrespecting you by calling you by your first name," Hojo said trying to talk 'sense' into Kagome.

Kagome slapped off Hojo's hands and said in an ice cold voice, "I gave him permission to call me by my first name long ago. Also I have known him for two years."

"I loved you first. You're mine Kagome," Hojo growled out possessively as he grabbed Kagome into a hug and kissed her.

Kagome struggled against Hojo but he held her tighter. 'Inuyasha!!' Kagome thought frantically, "Help Me!!!' Hojo finally separated from Kagome for air and Kagome used that opportunity to call, "Inuyasha!!!"

Hojo slapped Kagome across the face. "Bitch, don't call out for him. You belong to me!" Hojo yelled outraged as he grabbed Kagome's arm and held it in a vice grip. Kagome yelped in pain.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to her and punched Hojo in the head. "Don't you dare touch Kagome, you Bastard!"

"Kagome belonged to me first. You don't even know Kagome as well as I do," Hojo said smugly. 'I'm the only one who would be perfect for her. She will realize it soon enough and dump that Idiot and come running back into my arms,' Hojo thought smugly.

"Kagome's not a possession. She's in charge of her own life. And you're right I don't know Kagome as well as you do," Inuyasha said as Hojo started to grin in triumph. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and finished, "I know her better."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said tears running down her face.

"Kagome will soon realize that you're not good enough for her and will come running back to my arms," Hojo said confidently.

Kagome bristled with anger. "Hojo, I never liked you, all my so called 'friends' made me go on those dates with you. I love Inuyasha," Kagome yelled out as she rubbed her bruised wrist.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face and noticed a large bruise on her left cheek. 'That bastard actually hit her. He's lucky I'm not killing him right now,' Inuyasha thought.

"If I belong to anyone it's Inuyasha. He's saved my life countless times!" Kagome yelled at Hojo as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. 'There I said it,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist. "Get out of here Hobo before I kill you," Inuyasha threatened as he glared at Hojo.

"This isn't over yet," Hojo hissed out before he walked away.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, again," Kagome said as she leaned further into Inuyasha's embrace.

Clapping was heard from the tree next to them. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other confused. Suddenly Kaly appeared in front of them and Kagerou landed on Inuyasha's back.

"That was great but I wish one of you had killed Hobo," Kaly said as she nodded to Kagome.

"Yea but theirs always next time," Kagerou said as she jumped off Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha looked on in shock at eh two figured in front of him. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he could talk again.

"We came here to meet up with Kagome, and then go back to the feudal era with you to help defeat Naraku," Kagerou explained while Kaly just there grinning, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Let's just head to Kagome's house and get ready to leave tomorrow," Kaly said impatiently.

"Do you and Kagerou have anything you need to get?" Kagome asked as they headed towards the shrine.

"We already have everything packed," Kaly said. 'Just wait till they see it,' Kaly thought evilly.

"Why are you two really here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Do you guys know your lives are better than a Soap Opera," Kagerou asked. Kaly grinned in agreement.

"Stop avoiding the question," Kagome growled at them.

"I wasn't avoiding the question. I was making a statement," Kagerou said smugly.

"GGGRRRRR," Kagome growled out glaring at the 'Devil twins'. Kaly started chuckling at Kagome's reaction.

"I think you're hanging around Inuyasha too much. You're starting to act like him," Kaly said grinning as both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to glare at her. Kagerou and Kaly gave each other a high five.

"Oh look were here," Kagerou said before Inuyasha could talk. Everyone looked up and saw the shrine.

"Well you better go pack Kagome. If you want to leave first ting in the morning," Kaly said as she and Kagerou walked away.

"Wait were are you two going?" Kagome called after them.

"Were going to get our things. We'll meet you in front of the God Tree tomorrow," Kagerou said and with a flash they were gone.

"Those two…," Inuyasha growled out, glaring at the place they were just standing.

"Well we should take their advice and pack," Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha trying to calm him down. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled and together they walked up the steps to the shrine to begin packing.

------------------------------------The Next Day------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the Sacred Tree to wait for Kaly and Kagerou to show up. "Were the hell are those two?" Inuyasha growled out impatiently.

"Up here, Baka," said a voice from above. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and saw Kaly and Kagerou sitting in the tree.

"You two are late," Kagerou said as he leaned forward.

"Well we're here now so get out of the tree," Kagome said trying, once again, to calm Inuyasha down. Kaly and Kagerou looked at each other then jumped out of the tree landing right in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kaly had a black robe of the fire rat, like Inuyasha's, only instead of pants it was a long skirt with a waist length slit on the right and knee high boots. "What are you gawking at?" Kaly asked after a minute of silence.

"You just look different in that," Kagome said, she was wearing her school uniform and Inuyasha was in his red robe of the fire rat.

"Well these are our fighting cloths so get use to it," Kagerou said. He was wearing a light pink vintage corset with a light pink double layered tulle mini-skirt, white thigh high socks and light pink converse with pink wrist bands.

"Were are your weapons?" Inuyasha asked, placing a hand on the Tetsusaiga. Kagome had her bow and arrows on her back.

Kaly and Kagerou grinned and said, "You'll see them later."

"Let's just get going," Kaly said as she turned around and headed towards the well house. Kagerou ran up to Kaly while Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked to the well house.

Kagome paused at the well house door and looked around one last time. Kagome glanced at her house were her family was still sleeping. "Sayonara, see you guys in 500 years,' Kagome thought before closing the well house door.

Everyone was gathered around the well. "You two should go first. Me and Kaly will follow after," Kagerou said.

"Okay, see ya on the other side," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

Kaly and Kagerou jumped into the well after Inuyasha and Kagome. The well house shone blue one last time before going dark once again.

Tbc…

Sakura: that took forever its 2:20am now

Kaly: Y couldn't they kill Hobo?

Sakura: Don't worry about it something will happen but it depends on the reviewers and if I get reviews. If i dont i will stop writing this story.

Kaly: Please review if you want to know what will happen next.

Sakura: well I am working on the third chapter so it will be up hopefully soon. Well Ja Ne until next time.


	3. Sango's Choice

Sakura: Hi sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been busy on Power of Love.

Yukito: Well it's about time you updated it.

Sakura: Shut it!

Kaly: Sakura doesn't own Inuyasha or Clay pot would be dead.

Sakura: Thank you Kaly-chan, at least someone is nice here. Oh and this chapter is in Sango's point of view.

Yukito: (Sticks out tongue) Just get on with the story.

Sakura: Fine. Here's the chapter and please review.

**Choices**

_Sango's Choice_

"Aunty?" Shippo called, shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha left for the future.

"Yes, Shippo?" I asked. I was sitting down on a log getting ready to polish my Hiraikotsu up. We were sitting outside Kaede's hut relaxing.

"Why does Uncle Miroku always touch women's buts?" Shippo asked, curiously, picking up a rag.

"I honestly don't know, Shippo," I said, setting Hiraikotsu down next to me.

"Okay, Aunty," Shippo said, smiling brightly up at me. "When do you think Okaa-san and Otou-san will be coming back?"

"I'm sure they will come back soon. Maybe even in two days I believe Kagome-chan said," I said, smiling down at Shippo.

"Good, I don't like them being gone," Shippo said, looking at the ground sadly.

"It's okay, Shippo. Aunty is here. How about we go and relax in the hot spring that's nearby?" I asked, picking Shippo up in my arms.

"Yea, lets go, Aunty," Shippo chirped, instantly cheering up.

We gathered some of the towels that Kagome-chan had left behind and headed to the hot springs. 'I wish I could have the relationship Kagome has with Inuyasha. If only Miroku would stop being such a pervert,' I thought enviously, as we neared the spring. After making sure the area was clear of demons and perverted monks, I slowly got undressed and entered the spring.

"Aunty?" came Shippo's voice to my left.

"Yes Shippo?" I asked, relaxing into the water, my eyes closing in content.

"Do you love Uncle Miroku?" Shippo asked innocently.

My eyes flew wide open at the question and I jumped up from my sitting position. "What makes you think that I'm in love with that pervert?" I asked nervously, slowly sitting back down, trying to steady my shocked nerves and my heart.

"Well, you always look over at him and you aren't as meant to him as you use to be when he touches you bottom," Shippo exclaimed, swimming over to my side. "You also seem to like the attention he gives you. And you always get angry when he flirts with the other girls."

I felt my face heating up. "Yes, I love that pervert but he keeps flirting with other women,' I thought dejectedly. "Yes, Shippo. I do love Miroku, but he doesn't feel the same way," I told Shippo, looking down at the water sadly.

"Why not?" Shippo asked, curious, as he started swimming around the hot spring.

"Well as you said he is always flirting with other women and groping me and them. Even though I love him he probably feels nothing in return," I said sadly, tears trickling out of my eyes.

"I love you, Aunty," Shippo exclaimed, swimming towards me and climbing into my arms, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Shippo. I love you too," I said, hugging Shippo close, my tears falling from my eyes, slowly dripping down my face into the water. "We better get out before we overheat."

"Okay, Aunty," Shippo said, I slowly released him from my arms. Shippo quickly swam over to the edge of the spring and climbed out grabbing one of the towels I had brought with us. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes to the left of the spring. I lowered myself into the water, covering my bare body, my hand grabbing a rock from the bottom of the spring. The rustling n the bushes stopped for a moment before it started up again.

"Shippo, stay down," I ordered, picking up the rock, throwing it into the bushed.

"Ouch!" came a cry from behind the bushes.

"Miroku! You Pervert!" I yelled, eyes narrowing at the bushes. I picked up a nearby boulder and chucked it at the bushes. A stunned Miroku stumbled out from behind the bushes.

"Lovely Sango, I was just making sure you were safe," Miroku said, looking at me innocently.

"Yea right," I growled, glaring at Miroku.

"You look so lovely, Sango," Miroku said, walking towards the spring. I remembered my situation and picked up another boulder.

"HENTII!!" I yelled, throwing the boulder at Miroku. Miroku turned to run but wasn't fast enough as the boulder came crashing down on his back. I quickly got out of the hot spring and covered myself with the remaining towel, trying to dry myself off quickly before getting dressed.

"Aunty, is Uncle Miroku going to be okay?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Yes, he should be just fine, Shippo. Let's go see if Kagome left us anything for lunch," I said, strapping Hiraikotsu to my back.

"Okay, Aunty," Shippo said, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Where's Kirara?" I asked, looking around for my companion.

"I think she was taking a nap in Kaede's," Shippo said, as we left the spring, Miroku still under the boulder.

'Finally some quiet time alone…well maybe not alone,' I thought, glancing down at Kirara. After lunch Shippo had gone off with Miroku. So me and Kirara went to this grassy hill to relax.

"This is nice, isn't it, Kirara" I asked, leaning back on my hands, glancing at me surroundings.

"Mew," Kirara said in agreement.

"Sango, may I sit by you?" a voice asked from behind me, after thirty minutes of silence. I turned my head around and found Miroku, his staff at hand, staring down at me.

"Sure," I said, before turning back around to view the tree line, making sure Hiraikotsu was close at hand. Miroku walked over and took a seat next to me. "Where is Shippo?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"He is with Lady Kaede, helping her pick some herbs, I believe," Miroku said. I turned to face him and found his purple eyes fixed on my face; I blushed slightly before looking down.

"Sango, you're a great fighter and I'm glad to have you on my side," Miroku said with feeling, looking at me. I looked up at Miroku confused.

"Thank you, I guess," I said, before standing up and stretching. 'I better head back to the village, Shippo must be getting hungry by now,' I thought, as I picked up Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, you truly are lovely but one day this cursed Wind Tunnel will most likely suck me up if we don't find and kill Naraku soon," Miroku said, as he stood up, looking at his cursed hand.

"Don't say such things like that! We'll kill Naraku long before your Wind Tunnel sucks you in!" I exclaimed, my eyes locking with his. 'If you die I don't know what I would do,' I thought desperately.

"You're right, Sango. You know I see you as a great companion and I am glad to be able to fight by your side," Miroku said, taking a step towards me. I blushed a light pink and looked at the ground.

"You are a great companion too, Miroku," I said, still looking at the grassy ground. 'Why is he saying all this stuff? Could it be that he loves me?' I thought confused.

"Sango, I want to tell you something," Miroku said his eyes serious.

"Yes?"

"Well you see, Sango. I wanted to know if…" Miroku trailed off, his 'cursed hand' groping my bottom.

"Pervert! FORE!!" I yelled, swinging Hiraikotsu like a golf club, sending Miroku flying. 'And here I thought he was going to tell me he loved me. How stupid,' I thought, dropping Hiraikotsu and running into the forest, tears streaming down my face.

I kept running till I was deep in Inuyasha's Forest. I finally slowed down to a walk and looked at my surroundings. I found myself deep inside the forest, I continued waking until I heard some rustling from the bushes to my right. I instantly reached behind me for my Hiraikotsu only to remember that I had dropped it on the hill after sending Miroku flying. 'Kuso, how could I have been so stupid as to drop Hiraikotsu,' I scolded myself.

"Lookss like I have found myself an ssnack," came a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around only to come face to face with a huge white snake demon. He was around 40 feet long and had red silted eyes.

"No you haven't!" I yelled, picking up a rock, throwing it at the demon.

"Yess, you will be my ssnack, pitiful human," it hissed out, its tail hitting me in the side, sending me flying into a nearby tree.

'Why did I have to run off without any of my weapons!' I yelled at myself. I slowly got to my feet and faced the demon.

"You've got sspunk, human," he said, before he coiled around my body, squeezing me. "I will loosen you up, so I can eat you!"

'I can't die! I never told Miroku I love him!' my mind screamed, as the demon tightened his grip around my body, pinning my arms to my sides. Darkness was pulling at the corners of my vision, trying to take me in. I glanced around the forest once more, hoping someone was coming to save me.

"No one'ss going to ssave you, girl. Your all alone," the snake hissed, squeezing me harder.

"AHHHH!" I screamed out in pain. My eyes closing tightly.

"Let go of my women!" a voice yelled out, from in front of us. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to stay conscious.

"Mi…ro…ku…" I breathed out through the pain. Miroku stood before the snake demon, Kirara by his side, Hiraikotsu strapped to his back. 'Did he just call me his women?' I asked myself tiredly.

"Sso she is your women, well sshe's my snack," the demon hissed out, tightening the grip on me again.

"AHHHH!" I yelled out, my vision getting blurry.

"Sango! Release her now!" Miroku ordered, his purple eyes glaring at the snake.

"Never," the demon hissed. The demon charged at Miroku, it's fangs ready to strike. Miroku jumped out of the way.

"You will pay for what you have done to my women!" Miroku yelled, throwing Hiraikotsu. Hiraikotsu cut into the demons flesh, making him uncoil around me. As started to fall Kirara, in her large form, flew up and caught me on her back.

"Thank you, Kirara," I said weakly, as she carried me to Miroku's side. Hiraikotsu came charging back cutting the demon slightly on the neck before Miroku caught it.

"You'll pay for that Monk," the demon hissed out, drawing back, getting prepared to strike.

"Kirara, stay behind me and keep Sango safe," Miroku ordered, as he readied Hiraikotsu. I looked up at Hiraikotsu and noticed that Miroku's staff was connected to my weapon.

"You'll die Monk! You and that girl too!" the demon yelled, as it charged at us. Miroku dodged to the left as Kirara flew into the sky trying to stay clear of the fight, Miroku threw Hiraikotsu, hitting the demon in the head. The demon reeled back, shocked, before heading forward once again. Miroku grabbed Hiraikotsu and jumped backward, the demon continued forward smashing into the ground. Miroku took that opportunity to throw Hiraikotsu, beheading the demon.

"Curse you Monk," it hissed out before falling limp.

"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked, running towards me as Kirara flew to the ground, Hiraikotsu once again strapped to his back.

"Yes, I should be fine," I said, trying to stand up, only to fall forward. Miroku reached out and caught me before I could hit the ground.

"You're not okay, Sango," Miroku said worried, setting me back on Kirara.

"It's just a bruise. I should be fine in a few days," I said, leaning against Kirara.

"Sango, I need to tell you something," Miroku said seriously. I looked into Miroku's eyes and blushed slightly.

"What is it, Miroku?" I asked confused. Miroku picked me up and carried me to a nearby stream, Kirara following faithfully behind us. Miroku set me down be the edge of the stream. Miroku took a seat next to me, setting Hiraikotsu next to him, his staff still connected to it, Kirara sitting next to me.

"What is it?" I asked again, petting Kirara.

"I overheard what you and Shippo were talking about back at the hot spring this morning," Miroku said, staring out at the stream.

'No…He knows my secret now' I thought horrified, my eyes widening as I looked up at him.

"I wanted to tell you that you're a strong women and a great companion," Miroku said, turning his face to look me in the eyes.

'I knew he didn't love me,' I thought sadly, looking down, tears gathering in my eyes. "I understand, you don't need to say anything else," I said, leaning into Kirara.

"No, Sango. You don't understand," Miroku said, grabbing my hand.

"Of course I do. What can I not understand?" I yelled, looking up at Miroku, the tears streaming down my face.

"No, Sango, you don't," Miroku repeated calmly, reaching his cursed hand up, whipping away my tears. I turned my face away, trying to calm down.

"Fine, what don't I understand?" I asked, tears still spilling from my eyes.

"What you don't understand is that I love you, Sango," Miroku said sincerely. I turned my face around, looking at him in shock.

"You're lying," I stated, still in shock.

"I'm not lying, Sango. I love you more then life itself and if you want, when the battle with Naraku is over, will you marry me and bare my children?" Miroku asked, cupping my face in his hand, whipping away my tears.

"Yes, yes I will," I said, tears of joy streaming down my face. Miroku leaned down and sweetly kissed my lips, after a moment I returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you," Miroku said, wrapping his arm gently around my shoulder after we broke the kiss.

"It's okay, Miroku. It's my fault too," I said, wincing in pain as I tried to move my body.

"Sango, we have to get you to Kaede's you're still hurt," Miroku said, lifting me up bridal style, placing me on Kirara before climbing on behind me, making sure Hiraikotsu was safely strapped on. "Kirara, hurry to Kaede's."

Kirara ran towards the village, arriving there in minutes. Miroku carefully lifted me off Kirara and carried me inside the hut. "Kaede, Sango has been hurt," Miroku said, setting me down carefully. Kaede rushed over to me and carefully looked me over as Miroku stood next to me.

"What happened to ye?" Kaede asked, as she got some herbs and mixed them in some boiling water.

"I was in the forest when a Snake Demon attacked me and he squeezed me," I said, Kaede handed me the cut and told me to drink it.

"Ye are bruised and may have a cracked rib but ye should be better soon. That drink will help numb the pain," Kaede said, before going back to making dinner.

"Thank you, Kaede," I said, leaning up against the wall after finishing the drink.

"Aunty! I heard that you got attacked, are you okay?" a worried Shippo asked, as he came charging into the hut.

"I'm fine, Shippo. Miroku saved me," I said, smiling down at him.

"That's good to hear. Are you and Uncle together now?" he asked, climbing into my lap.

"Yes we are, Shippo," Miroku said, sitting down next to me.

"That's great!" Shippo shouted in joy.

"Calm down, child. Dinner is ready," Kaede said, passing out the soup. After eating we all settled down to sleep.

"Night Aunty, Uncle," Shippo said sleepily, from Kagome's sleeping bag were he was cuddled up with Kirara.

"Goodnight, Shippo," I said, snuggling into Miroku's side. Miroku grabbed a nearby blanket and covered us before wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Sango," Miroku said, hugging me close.

"Night, Miroku," I said, before falling into a deep sleep, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

**TBC…**

Sakura: Well there I hope you liked it.

Yukito: We decided to have some Sango and Miroku fluff before we get back to the main action.

Sakura: The next chapter will be in Miroku's point of view on this chapter so look out for it.

Yukito: Remember to review!  
Sakura: Power of Love chapter 15 should be up this weekend so look out for it, Ja Ne till next time.


	4. Miroku's Choice

Sakura: Hi everyone

Sakura: Hi everyone!! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I have been busy.

Yukito: Yea right. You've only been busy watching crime shows.

Sakura: No, not only that! I have also been working on like FIVE stories all at the same time!  
Yukito: Sure, and shouldn't you get on with the story.

Sakura: Shut up!

Kaly and Kagerou: Sakura and Yukito do not own Inuyasha otherwise the Clay Pot would be rotting in hell.

Sakura: Thank you, Kaly and Kagerou. I will also be trying to update Power of Love chapter 16 so please look out for it. See at least they are nice to me.

Kagerou: Sure we are.

Kaly: Sakura…he's on Yukito's side.

Sakura: ….Shit! Oh well on with the story.

Yukito and Kagerou: About time!

**Choices**

_Miroku's Choice_

"Hello, Kaede, do you know were Sango and Shippo are?" I asked, leaning against the fence by Kaede's herb garden. 'Why can't Sango see that I love her and only her,' I thought dejectedly.

"I believe they are back at my hut. I think Sango said she was going to polish up her weapon," Kaede answered, placing some herbs into her basket.

"I'll be check on them then," I said, riding to my feet, my staff jingling as I stood up.

"Aye," Kaede said, a small secretive smile on her face, as if she knew something that I do not. I quickly walked over to the hut before hiding behind a tree to listen to the conversation Sango and Shippo where having.

"Why does Miroku always touch women's buts?" I heard Shippo ask Sango, my heart cracking a bit.

"I honestly don't know, Shippo," Sango said slowly, as I heard her carefully placing Hiraikotsu on the ground, her voice pained.

"Okay Aunty," Shippo responded before asking, "When do you think Okaa-san and Otou-san will be returning?" I smiled at his innocent question. 'Shippo's lucky that Kagome and Inuyasha adopted him,' I thought, happy for him.

"I'm sure they will come back soon. Maybe even in two days, I believe Kagome-chan said," Sango responded kindly. 'Sango is such a kind person, if only she loved me as mush as I love her,' I thought, my smile disappearing as I leaned back into my hiding place.

"Good, I don't like them being gone," Shippo said sadly.

"Its okay, Shippo. Aunty is here. How about we go and relax in the hot spring nearby?" Sango asked, most likely picking Shippo up in her lovely arms.

"Yea let's go Aunty," Shippo chirped happily. They walked inside the hut and I used that opportunity to walk over to the hot spring to find a hiding place. 'I know I shouldn't spy on her but I might learn what she thinks of me. Plus I will be able to see her lovely body,' I thought, a perverted grin on my face. I heard footsteps and quickly jumped into a bush, praying it would hide me from view. Sango and Shippo soon entered the clearing with the bath supplies that Kagome had left behind. Sango carefully surveyed the clearing. 'Please don't find me,' I prayed, trying as still as possible, after being satisfied that the coast was clear Sango undressed and slowly entered the hot springs. 'Sango's body is so lovely,' I thought, eyes fixed on her body.

"Aunty?" Shippo called, snapping me out. 'What could Shippo have to ask Sango?' I wondered, inching closer.

"Yes, Shippo?" Sango asked leaning back against a rock her eyes closed.

"Do you love Uncle Miroku?" Shippo asked. I froze in place, egger to hear the answer. 'What is she going to say?' I anxiously thought, leaning in closer to hear her answer.

"What makes you think that I'm in love with that pervert?" Sango asked shakily. 'Is that all she sees me as, a pervert,' I thought, frowning before shaking my head to continued listing.

"Well, you always look over at him and you aren't as mean to him as you use to be," Shippo explained. "You also seem to like the attention her gives you." 'What?! Is this true?' I thought, my eyes widening.

Sango's face turned a deep red, and it was silent for a while. "Yes, Shippo. I do love Miroku, but he doesn't feel the same way," Sango replied dejectedly, looking down at the water, her beautiful face full of sadness. 'Sango loves me, I can't believe it,' I thought shocked.

"Why not?" Shippo asked, swimming around the hot springs.

"Well as you said he is always flirting with other women and groping me and them. Even though I love him he probably feels nothing in return," Sango said sadly, still looking down at the water. 'You're wrong, Sango. I love you more then the stars in the sky,' I though, staring out at her sad figure.

"I love you, Aunty," Shippo exclaimed, swimming to Sango's side, giving her a big hug.

"Thank you, Shippo. I love you too," Sango said, hugging Shippo close, tears of sadness falling down her lovely face. 'Oh Sango, how wrong you are,' I thought, desperately wanting to go and comfort her. "We better get out before we overheat," came Sango's lovely voice.

"Okay, Aunty," Shippo said, Sango slowly releasing Shippo. Shippo swam over to the edge of the spring and climbed out, grabbing one of the towels Sango had brought with them. 'Crap, I have to get out of here before they catch me,' I though, slowly backing up, deeper into the bushes, accidentally hitting a branch. 'Shit!' I though, stopping my movements for a moment before trying to leave again.

"Shippo, stay down," Sango ordered, staring over in my direction. 'Shit, I have to get out of here!' I thought desperately, before a rock hit me in the head. "Ouch!" I yelled out.

"Miroku! You Pervert!" Sango yelled, glaring at the bushes I was still hiding in, before chucking a boulder into the bushes. I jumped to my feet and stumbled out from the bushes.

"Lovely Sango, I was just making sure you were safe," u said, my most innocent expression on my face.

"Yea right," Sango growled out, glaring at me, still unclothed.

"You look so lovely, Sango," I said, slowly walking towards the spring. Sango picked up a second boulder.

"HENTII!" She yelled, throwing the boulder at me. I tried to run but wasn't fast enough as the boulder came crashing down on my back.

"Aunty, is Uncle Miroku going to be okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, he should be just fine, Shippo. Let's go see if Kagome left us anything for lunch," Sango said, from my right as I struggled to get the boulder off me.

"Okay, Aunty," Shippo said, ignoring me.

"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked.

"I think she was taking a nap in Kaede's," Shippo answered, as they left the clearing.

"Gee, thanks, just forget that I'm here," I grumbled, still pinned under the boulder. I tried to squirm out from under it but it was impossible. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of here!" I yelled before glancing down at my cursed hand. "That's it! WIND TUNNEL!!" I pointed my hand at the huge boulder and was soon free.

"Finally," I exclaimed, standing up, heading towards the village.

"Uncle Miroku, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Shippo asked shortly after lunch, as we were all relaxing in Kaede's hut.

"Sure, Shippo," I said, slowly getting to my feet, taking one last look at Sango before following Shippo to the well. "What do you need, Shippo?"

"Well, I was wondering…. Do you love Aunt Sango?" Shippo blurted out, sitting on the edge of the well, looking up at me.

"Wha…. Where did you get that idea?" I asked shocked, sitting in front of the well, facing Shippo.

"Well, you are always protecting her and looking at her when you think no one is looking. Plus, when that young Lord wanted to marry her, you were really jealous," Shippo pointed out.

"Okay, yes, I do love her. I lover her more then my life but I can't tell her that," I said, my head hanging down, fingering my rosary.

"Yes you can, if it's about your wind tunnel then don't worry about it, Okaa-san and Otou-san will kill Naraku for sure," Shippo said confidently. 'He sure is happy to have Inuyasha and Kagome as parents,' I though. "Besides haven't you noticed that Sango is breaking?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"So you haven't noticed, figures," Shippo whispered, shaking his head. "Aunt Sango is slowly breaking because she thinks that you don't love her, so go and tell her, Baka!"

"But…" I said, looking at the ground.

"No buts!! Everything will turn out fine, so go tell her," Shippo interrupted, jumping off the well and pushing me towards the hill, before bouncing towards the village. "I'm going to go help Kaede so you better tell Aunty."

"Fine," I sighed heading towards the hill. Once I reached the top of the hill I looked around and saw Sango, sitting down gazing out at Inuyasha's forest, Kirara snuggled up next to her.

"Sango, may I sit by you?" I asked, standing behind her, staff in hand.

Sango turned around and looked at me for a moment before replying. "Sure," she said, turning back to view the tree line, fingering Hiraikotsu. I walked over and sat next to her, looking out at the forest. "Where is Shippo?" she asked, after a moment of silence.

"He is with Lady Kaede, helping her pick some herbs, I believe," I said, staring at her beautiful face. Sango turned to face me a slight blush spreading across her face.

"Sango, you're a great fighter and I'm glad to have you on my side," I said sincerely, still looking at Sango. 'I hope you are tight about Sango, Shippo,' I prayed silently.

"Thank you, I guess," Sango answered, standing up and stretching, looking towards the village before picking up her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, you truly are lovely but one day this cursed Wind Tunnel will most likely suck me up if we don't find and kill Naraku soon," I admitted standing up, looking down at my hand. 'Time to see if you were right, Shippo,' I thought, peaking a glance at Sango.

"Don't say such things like that! We'll kill Naraku long before your Wind Tunnel sucks you in!" Sango said desperately, locking her eyes with mine.

"You're right, Sango. You know I see you as a great companion and I am glad to be able to fight by your side," I repeated, taking a step towards Sango, her face once again overcome with a slight blush, casting her eyes to the ground.

"You are a great companion too, Miroku," Sango said, still looking down at the ground, her face having a look of confusion on it.

"Sango, I want to tell you something," I said, completely serious.

"Yes?" Sango asked, looking up at me.

"Well you see, Sango. I wanted to know if…" I trailed off, getting nervous, my hand groping her bottom.

"Pervert! FORE!!" Sango yelled, swinging Hiraikotsu like a golf club hitting me in the side, sending me flying.

"Damn it!" I yelled, after hitting a tree, thirty feet away. 'Why sis I have to do that? I was sooo close,' I thought, slowly getting to my feet, my side hurting where Sango had hit me with her weapon.

"Mew," came a call from the direction I flew from.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" I asked, bending down to look at her.

"Mew," Kirara answered, grabbing the end of my robe, pulling me in the direction we came from.

"Is Sango in trouble?" I asked, looking down at Kirara.

"Mew, mew, mew," Kirara answered, tugging harder. I followed her and soon arrived at the hill we were in just earlier. I carefully examined the hill and my eyes landed on Sango's Hiraikotsu lying on the ground. "No, she wouldn't." I carefully leaning down and picking it up.

"Mew," Kirara called. I looked over at her and found her pointing into the forest.

"Shit! Come on Kirara we have to go find Sango before something terrible happens!" I yelled. Kirara transformed into her large form and after I got on her back, we speed through the forest. 'Please be safe Sango. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you,' I prayed, strapping my staff into Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"AHHHH!" came a scream from up ahead.

"Sango! Come on Kirara we have to save her!" I yelled. Kirara nodded in agreement flying towards the scream. When we arrived at the source we found a huge white snake demon, with blood red eyes coiled around my Sango.

"Let go of my women!" I yelled out, jumping off Kirara, glaring at the demon. Sango's eyes slowly opened, looking over at me.

"Mi…ro…ku…" Sango breathed out, wincing in pain.

"Sso she is your women, well sshe's my snack," the demon hissed out, tightening his grip on Sango.

"AHHHH!" Sango yelled out, eye's closing in pain.

"Sango! Release her now!" I ordered, glaring at the snake demon.

"Never," the demon hissed. The demon charged at me, fangs drawn. I jumped out of the way, barley escaping its fangs, Kirara flying over to my side.

"You will pay for what you have done to my women!" I yelled, chucking Hiraikotsu at the demon. Hiraikotsu cut into the demons flesh, making him uncoil around Sango. As she started to fall, Kirara flew up and caught her on her back.

"Thank you, Kirara," Sango said weakly, as Kirara flew back to my side. Hiraikotsu came charging back cutting the demon slightly in the neck before I caught it.

"You'll pay for that Monk," the demon hissed out, drawing back, getting ready to strike.

"Kirara, stay behind me and keep Sango safe," I ordered, reading Hiraikotsu. 'Don't worry my dear Sango, I will protect you with my life,' I silently thought, getting ready.

"You'll doe Monk! You and that girl too!" the demon yelled, charging at us. I dodged to the left as Kirara flew straight up into the sky, trying to stay clear of the fight. I threw Hiraikotsu, striking the snake in the head. The demon reeled back, shocked, before heading forward once again. I grabbed Hiraikotsu on the rebound and jumped backwards, causing the demon to crash into the ground. I took that opportunity to throw Hiraikotsu once more, beheading the demon.

"Curse you Monk," it hissed out before falling limp. 'Sorry, but you're too late, I'm already cursed,' I though, catching Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, are you okay?" I asked, running towards Kirara, who was heading to the ground, Hiraikotsu once again strapped on my back.

"Yes, I should be fine," Sango said, trying to stand up, only to fall forwards. I reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You're not okay, Sango," I said, worried, setting her carefully back on Kirara.

"It's just a bruise. I should be fine in a few days," Sango said, leaning against Kirara.

"Sango, I need to tell you something," I said seriously. 'Before I lose my courage,' I added silently.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked. I gently picked her up off Kirara and carried her to a nearby stream I had passed when we were looking for Sango. Kirara following faithfully behind us. I took a seat next to Sango, setting Hiraikotsu next to me, my staff still connected to it, Kirara, still in her large form, sitting next to Sango.

"What is it?" Sango asked, petting Kirara, who had moved to sit next to Sango.

"I overheard what you and Shippo were talking about back at the hot spring this morning," I admitted, staring out at the stream. "I wanted to tell you that you're a strong women and a great companion," I continued, turning to look at Sango.

"I understand, you don't need to say anything else," Sango said, lowering her eyes and leaning into Kirara.

"No, Sango. You don't understand," I said, grapping her hand.

"Fine, what don't I understand?" Sango asked, crystal droplets falling from her eyes.

"What you don't understand is that I love you, Sango," I said sincerely. Sango turned her face around, looking at me in shock.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying, Sango. I love you more then life itself and if you want, when the battle with Naraku is over, will you marry me and bear my children?" I asked, cupping her face in my hand, gently wiping away her tears.

"Yes, yes I will," Sango said, tears of joy streaming down her face. I leaned down and sweetly kissed her soft lips; after she got over her shock she kissed me back.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you," I said, wrapping my arms gently around her shoulder after we broke the kiss.

"Its okay, Miroku. It's my fault too," Sango said, wincing in pain as she tried to move her body.

"Sango, we have to get you to Kaede's you're still hurt," I said lifting her up bridal style, placing her carefully on Kirara before climbing on behind her, checking to make sure Hiraikotsu was properly strapped on. 'I cannot believe I forgot she was injured,' I thought, beating myself up. "Kirara, hurry to Kaede's."

Kirara ran full speed towards the village, arriving there in minutes. I carefully lifted Sango off Kirara and carried her inside the hut. "Kaede, Sango has been hurt," I said, gently setting my precious bundle down. Kaede rushed over to look at Sango as I stood patiently by her side.

"What happed to ye?" Kaede asked, gathering some herbs and mixing them in boiling water.

"I was in the forest when a Snake Demon attacked me and he squeezed me," Sango said, Kaede handed her a cup of what she had just made and told her to drink it.

"Ye are bruised and may have a cracked rib but ye should be better soon. That drink will help numb the pain," Kaede said, walking back to the fire and starting dinner.

"Thank you, Kaede," Sango said leaning up against the wall after swallowing the drink.

"Aunty! I heard that you got attacked, are you okay?" a worried Shippo asked, as he came charging into the hut.

"I'm fine, Shippo. Miroku saved me," Sango said, smiling down at Shippo.

"That's good to hear. Are you and Uncle together now?" he asked, climbing into Sango's lap.

"Yes we are, Shippo," I said, sitting next to Sango.

"That's great!" Shippo shouted in joy.

"Calm down, child. Dinner is ready," Kaede said, passing out the soup she had prepared. After eating we all settled down to sleep.

"Night Aunty, Uncle," Shippo said sleepily, from Kagome's sleeping bag where he had cuddled up with Kirara.

"Goodnight, Shippo," Sango said, snuggling into my side. I grabbed a nearby blanket and covered us before wrapping my arms around her.

"Goodnight, Sango," I said, hugging her close.

"Night, Miroku," Sango said, before falling into a deep sleep. I smiled down at the goddess in my arms thanking Kami that I was finally with my love before joining Sango in the realm of dreams.

**Tbc.**

Sakura: Wow that took longer then I expected.

Yukito: You sure you're not just getting lazy?

Sakura: Yea right. (Sticks tongue out at Yukito).

Yukito: Well while Sakura acts like a child.

Sakura: I am not a child!

Yukito: (Continues on as if he hadn't head Sakura) Power of Love chapter 16 should, hopefully, be up in one to two weeks and Kaly and Kagerou are joining us next chapter along with Sesshomaru.

Sakura: (Continues yelling that she is not a child).

Yukito: Well see ya next chapter.


	5. New Allies

**Sakura: **I have temporarily locked T'Slash in a box in order to take over and finish this story. I cant believe so many years have passed since I last updated or even though of this…I got no excuse I have it all planed and everything…I just forgot. Gomen! I'm so sorry! I made it a New Years Resolution to finish this story…and I will I am taking a break from all of my other stories just for this! So…please forgive me and I hope you all like this and I apologize ahead of time for the misspellings of any Japanese word I use…I have forgotten much in my absence.

**Description: **I do not own and never will…but I am extremely happy that Inuyasha: The Final Act is online in Japanese! I love it!

**Choices**

_Chapter 5: New Allies_

Inuyasha jumped out of the well first, holding Kagome securely on his back, her giant yellow bag held carefully on her back. Kagome's bright blue eyes gazed sadly at the well predicting what would happen next. The well flashed one last time as Kaly and Kagerou emerged from its depths, hanging onto the sides as they leaned over the well, watching. The well's powers grew until a beam of pure white light shoot upwards into the heaves. Kaly and Kagerou jumped away from the edge, smiling up at the light as it continued upwards.

"What the hell is happening?" Inuyasha asked, amber eyes locked on the well, moving to stand protectively in front of Kagome.

"The well is sealing," Kagome said in awe, eyes locked on the well as she felt a brief flash of sadness as she watched. The well started pulsing with a gentle blue color, the lights she had always seen when using the well erupting from it before bursting outwards, covering the land with its magic.

"There that's finally finished," Kagerou said, gently stroking the ancient wood, a sad yet proud smile on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at the two, just remembering their presence. Both of their hands were glowing the same calming colors that the well had just seconds earlier.

"You were great. You can now rest you will be needed again in five centuries," Kaly whispered, her red eyes streaked with white. She kneeled to the ground ignoring the dirt and mud to pick up a small creature, holding it close. "You're job is over for now."

"What did you just do?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at the two, his hand moving closer to Tetsusaiga.

"We sealed the well so that demons can't make their way to the future," Kagerou said, smiling brightly as he locked his hands behind his back looking around at the forest, taking in all the sights and sounds. "Think of it as our final job as Guardians of the gate of time before Ryo takes over. Besides Kagome was going to seal it anyway. We only beat her too it."

"We could not leave it open," Kaly said, rolling her eyes, a smile on her face as she cuddled the animal in her arms.

"Fine! But what's that in your arms then?"

"This is Izime, she was part of the well you can say," Kaly said, holding her closer away from Inuyasha's glare.

"How did she get in there?" Kagome asked, taking a step closer to Kaly, away from Inuyasha's protection, her ears perked forwards, showing her interest.

"Kikyo sealed her in the well long before she met you Inuyasha," Kagerou said, eyes sad as he reached out and stroked Izime's black fur. "Izime is a raccoon demon but like Kirara. She can transform but her power is that of the shadows."

"Kikyo came across Izime while she was out gathering herbs when she was just a young girl. Just starting her training to become a priestess. Izime was out scouting the village, not to hurt it but under orders. Kikyo saw her attacked her, thinking she was going to attack the village. Izime had no choice but to bind herself to the well in order to survive, it wasn't entirely Kikyo's fault, the sealing but half," Kaly said, smiling happily as Izime cuddled closer to her. "She is one of the reasons you were able to travel back and fourth between the two times, Kagome."

"But I needed the jewel shards in order to use the well," Kagome said, eyes wide as she looked down at the small raccoon.

"Inuyasha could travel without the jewel shards if you can remember," Kagerou said, smirking.

"That is only because of this necklace that old hag put on me," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling at the enchanted beads. Kaly and Kagerou burst into laughter, leaning against the other in order to stay upright. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Because you are a Baka! If the only reason you were able to travel though the well were the beads then the well could have been accessed by just about anyone!" Kagerou explained, slowly calming down. "No, the well let you pass because it knew you two share a soul. Not in the way that Kagome and Kikyo do," Kagerou quickly reassured them, sharing an amused look with Kaly, "but in a 'you two complete each other' way."

"You are half of each other. The missing puzzle pieces. There cannot be an Inuyasha without a Kagome," Kaly summed up, smiling brightly at their red faces. "In other words you are each others soul mates. You two were both destined to be together. The only reason that you, Kagome, needed the jewel shards was…well we didn't trust you to leave them with this idiot here!"

"Um…" Kagome and Inuyasha said, both still blushing, their hands brushing as they stared at the two.

"Geeze don't act so shocked," Kagerou teased, wishing he had a camera to capture their expressions. 'Just as I saw it, they are speechless!' Kagerou thought happily.

"Calm down and stop with all the bushing why don't you. Shippo, Sango, and that pervert are coming," Kaly said, sitting herself on the wells edge, Izime curled up on her lap, ears twitching.

Kagome and Inuyasha's ears perked up, hearing the familiar sounds of their friends footfalls before there scents reached them. Kagome smiled tenderly up at Inuyasha, reaching out boldly to grab his hand. Inuyasha just smiled down at her, squeezing her hand in return as his free hand reached up to gently brush part of her hair over one shoulder, getting it out of her face.

"Saps, the both of them," Kaly sighed, shaking her head in mock sadness. Izime peaked up, nodding in agreement as her bright blue eyes gazed at the two.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Shippo's excited voice called out; breaking the two out of the spell they had cast over each other. They both looked up, a bright smile spreading across Kagome's face as Shippo bounced into the clearing and launched himself into her arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Shippo," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his small body, smiling happily as Sango and Miroku stepped into the clearing, there hands locked together.

"About time," Inuyasha muttered, gently rubbing Shippo's head as he watched the two approached.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, how was the trip?" Sango asked, her hair pulled back in its usual form, her cheeks a light pink. Neither looked over towards the now sealed well or even noticed Kaly, Kagerou and Izime.

"It was nice to see my family one last time," Kagome said, leaning against Inuyasha, sadness evident in her eyes as she held Shippo a little tighter. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, offering her his support.

"What do you mean one last time? Are you staying here with out for good?" Shippo asked emerald eyes bright as he looked into his mother's eyes.

"Hai, Shippo. I'm staying here," Kagome said, a small smile spreading across her face even as the sadness of possibly never seeing her family again threatened to overwhelm her.

"Kagome, are you not able to visit them like you have done before?" Miroku asked, concerned as he stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the well.

"The damn ting has sealed," Inuyasha huffed, glaring at the well, his eyes widening when he couldn't locate the two. 'Where the fuck did they go?' Inuyasha thought furious.

"With a little help," a cheerful voice chirped. Everyone's head turned towards the voice, amazed as they saw Kaly and Kagerou emerge from the shadows. Both smirk as the shadows released there hold on them.

"But? How….you…wha?" Sango asked, jaw dropping as she looked at the two.

"Izime," they answered simultaneously, smirking as the small raccoon demon barked, revealing herself form where she was now situated on Kaly's shoulder.

"She holds the power of shadows. Very handy in a fight," Kaly quipped, absentmindedly petting her.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Gates of Time?" Miroku asked, forcefully holding himself back, remembering the beautiful woman who stood besides him.

"We were replaced. When we helped kill Kikyo we knowingly broke one of the most sacred rules. Never interfere," Kagerou said, shrugging his shoulders, nonchalant about what had happened.

"Besides, our destinies are interwoven, more then any of you could comprehend," Kaly continued, eyes shinning with knowledge as she smiled at their confused faces. "Don't worry you will see in time."

"So you will be traveling with us from now on?" Miroku asked his hand twitching outwards as he tried to restrain it.

"No!/Yes!" Inuyasha and the ex-guardians stated, glaring at each other.

"You two are _not_ joining us," Inuyasha growled, eyes fierce as he glared at the two, knuckles cracking.

"Who's going to stop us?" Kagerou asked sarcastically, "You? Please, Kaly could take you out with her eyes closed." Kaly smirked, waving her hand at the enraged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out, her hand landing softly against his arm. Inuyasha turned, anger dissipating as he locked eyes with his future mates pleading blue eyes. "They can help us with Naraku. Besides they don't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine," Inuyasha caved, glaring at the two pleased smiles.

"Thank you, Kagome," Kaly said, smiling brightly before turning to glare at Miroku. "If you even think about touching me I will kill you. Painfully."

"She will too," Kagerou said smirking as Miroku's faced paled.

"Where are your weapons? Or do you just fight with your claws?" Shippo asked innocently, emerald eyes studying the two. Miroku sighed in relief, shoulders relaxing as the attention shifted away from him.

"Come to think of it you two haven't even shown us your weapons yet," Inuyasha said, turning to glare at them again, searching with his eyes for a weapon. "Where are they?"

"If you're so curious we'll show you," Kagerou said. Izime looked between the two before jumping onto the well, far out of harms way. Kaly took a seat on the well, smiling brightly as she watched Kagerou while everyone else just looked at them confused.

Kagerou closed his eyes, holding his hands straight out in front of him. A wind picked up, lifting his hair straight up, he smiled before twisting one hands, motions like a snake before raising it straight over his head. A weapon started to form in his hands, following in the path his raised one had just made. A light pink light exploded outwards and there in his hands was a pink whip. The handle a cream color with butterflies engraved throughout.

"That's it? A whip?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the thing. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at the weapon, only Kagome and Miroku could feel the energy the whip possessed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in warning.

Kagerou turned to Kaly who froze. 'He's here then,' Kagerou smirked, closing his eyes. He heard the quick footfalls of the demon coming closer. 'Just a step more,' Kagerou thought a small smile spreading across his face. 'Got him!' he raised his hand up, the whip streaking outwards, wrapping around the intruders arm. Inuyasha and the gang turned, eyes following the whip as it wrapped around Sesshomaru's arm.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, grabbing Tetsusaiga, his other arm held out in front of Kagome, eyes narrowed.

"This Sesshomaru is impressed, that you have a worthy opponent on your side," Sesshomaru stated coldly, lifting his arm up to gaze at the pink whip slowly burning his skin.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha yelled, pointing Tetsusaiga at his brother. "If it's for Tetsusaiga you can forget it! You will never have my sword."

"Do not be a fool, Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru has no need for a sword that does not obey him," Sesshomaru stated before turning to Kagerou. "You have new members and your woman has turned into a half breed as well."

"Don't you dare call Kagome a half breed," Inuyasha growled fiercely, unleashing the Wind Scar towards his brother. Sesshomaru neatly jumped over it, the whip around his wrist loosening as Kagerou pulled it back to his side.

"It's always the same with these two," Sango sighed, eyes drifting shut as Inuyasha unleashed Wind Scar after Wind Scar, eyes flashing red for the briefest moment.

"Stop!" the two ex-guardians screamed, jumping between the two brothers, dissipating their attacks. Kaly stood facing Sesshomaru, hands held up in front of her while Kagerou stood next to her, whip resting lightly in the air, prepared to strike at any time.

"Can't you two stop fighting for once, Gods," Kaly sighed, red eyes blazing as she glared over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "He is just being himself, Inuyasha. Yu don't need to try and kill him. As for you," Kaly turned back to face Sesshomaru eyes hard, "try to be nice. Kagome is more powerful then you may think."

"Now that that's settled, what are you here for Sesshomaru?" Kagerou asked, turning his head so he could keep both of them in his sight.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to you."

"The hell you do," Inuyasha growled, knuckles white from where they gripped the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed out, eyes narrowing as she jumped to his side. "Let's listen to what he has to say."

"A wise decision, Kagome," Miroku said, staff held lightly in his grasp.

"Fine. What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, arms crossed over his chest, sword sheathed once again. Sesshomaru remained silent, eyes locked on Kaly.

'That's it,' Kaly thought, blood boiling as she held her right hand out in front of her, the left one wrapped around her wrist.

"What is she doing," Sango whispered to Miroku, eyes wide as she saw Kaly's body surrounded by a black mist, her form barely distinguishable.

"I have no idea," Miroku whispered back, hand tightening on his staff.

Inuyasha watched in awe as a sword emerged from Kaly's palm. The sword pulsed once before the mist was sucked in, the purple sword shinning as Kaly grasped its hilt.

'No,' Inuyasha thought horrified, arm wrapping around Kagome.

'Could it be…?' Sesshomaru wondered eyes widening slightly as the sword came into view.

**Sakura: **And I will let you wonder what the hell it is. I did give some hints that's all I will say. I apologize again for leaving this story for so long but I am already half done with the next chapter! It was supposed to be part of this one but…I decided to leave it here more fun for me!

**Yukito: **You are a lazy Baka.

**Sakura: **Watch it I can kill you in here!

**Yukito: **Sure. Anyway please make our day and review it might help this lazy baka update faster.

**Sakura: **Grrr….please do review! I will try and update soon but I don't know when! I will also be rewriting Decisions…some of it…yeah…I reread it not that long ago and it made me wince part of the time…oh well Ja Ne! Hope to see you all soon!


	6. Sword and Feuds

**Sakura: **Well I didn't get as much feedback as I wanted from that last chapter, only one review but I won't complain! I am happy I got the one so thanks Tsohg! I will be finishing this one way or another you may have heard…and I will but school is starting up for me I six days so I don't know how I will be able to write but I will do my best! I also hope you are surprised at what sword it is!

**Disclaimer: **Have never and will never own Inuyasha…though I wish I did.

**Choices**

_Chapter 6: Sword and Feuds _

"Sounga," Kaly whispered, the silence making it seem louder. The sword shinned in response, never making a move to do more.

"Give this Sesshomaru the sword," Sesshomaru demanded, eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

"No! It's mine," Kaly growled, teeth barred.

"Kaly! You have to get rid of it! That sword is too powerful to be controlled!" Kagome called out, eyes fixed on the sword. A sword she had hoped to never see again.

"Sounga is under my control. I went to hell to retrieve it and let me tell you that was not easy! Sounga is no more deadly than Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga," Kaly said, swinging the sword.

"That sword does not belong to you," Sesshomaru growled, eyes flashing a sinister red.

"Yes it does," Kaly growled, eyes turning a dark, almost black blue. Silence stretched out before the two charged at each other, swords striking against one another as they traded blows. Growls could be heard across the field as they two continued to charge at each other. Izime moved forward, ready to assist her owner when Kagerou grabbed her.

"Don't. Kaly can handle herself," he whispered to her confused face as to why she couldn't help out.

Inuyasha and the gang continued to watch. Shocked at what an even match the two were. The battle continued on, insults flung form both sides, mainly Kaly, before their swords went flying out of there hands.

'This Sesshomaru is impressed,' he thought, staring at the bloody half-demon in front of him. Crimson lines ran down her arms and face and yet, even wounded as she was Kaly stood tall, ready to fight at a moments notice, her own crimson eyes blazing.

"Had enough yet?" Kaly spat, wiping the blood out of her eyes.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, studying his opponent. 'She is strong for a half breed,' Sesshomaru was forced to admit, gold locked with red.

"As I see it we tied. No winner or loser," Kaly said, rolling her eyes as she approached Sesshomaru, gracefully sidestepping his poison whip.

"There can only be one winner."

"Shut up!" Kaly growled, grabbing his empty sleeve, her eyes flashing a light white as her power, or what remained, pass thought her body. Sesshomaru jerked back, eyes gazing at his newly formed limb.

'How does she have this power,' he wondered, staring down at the exhausted girl.

"You are welcome," Kaly said, turning her back on him so he would not see her pink tinted cheeks. 'Why did I just do that?' Kaly thought horrified, her steps flattered as she pitched forward.

Sesshomaru moved quickly, catching her in his arms before she could even hit the ground. Amber eyes curious as he gazed down at the unconscious girl. 'How could it be she can control Sounga?'

"What the hell did she do?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring down at the unconscious girl.

"Gave Sesshomaru back his arm. What do you think happened, baka," Kagerou said, rolling his eyes as he took a step towards Kaly, watching Sesshomaru in case he made a sudden move for Kaly's sword.

"Not that," Inuyasha growled.

"How…how does she have that sword?" Sango asked, taking a step towards the sword in question.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kagerou warned, nudging Izime to go guard the sword. Sango jumped back, eyeing the sword.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, looking towards the sword, watching as the purple aura seemed to seep out of the blade. "Kaly can control it…so why can't we get to it?"

"Kaly can control it because she went to hell to retrieve it. It will only listen to her, no one else ever. She said all this before Sessy over here attacked her," Kagerou said, smirking as Sesshomaru growled at him for the nickname. "Kaly destroyed the 'evil spirit' but in return it will only listen to her. Can only be handled by her, at least that's what she told me."

"Is it wise to leave it out?" Miroku asked, taking a step in front of Sango.

"Probably not but only Kaly can handle it. In fact," Kagerou smiled turning to Sesshomaru, Kaly still in his arms. "Sessy bring Kaly over here." Sesshomaru growled at Kagerou but listened, carrying the girl over to the sword.

The group watched, shocked. Once Kaly's arm hit Sounga it shimmered before disappearing. Kaly smiled as she flexed her hand as if feeling the swords presence inside of her once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a cry broke though the silence. Sesshomaru stood up straight as Rin ran towards him, a huge smile across her face as she stopped right before him.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said simply, staying close to Kaly. The girl had intrigued him; he wished to see why Sounga had chosen to listen to her and not him. What was it about her that made it obey her will?

"Rin how dare you run off without me!" Jaken yelled, running out of the forest, waving the two headed staff as he came.

Kagerou took one look at Jaken, his face becoming an icy mask. 'Damn Toad!' Kagerou cursed, wishing he could say what was on his mind. What he knew but he couldn't…not if he didn't want to die. An evil smirk crossed his face as he ran towards Jaken, kicking him like a soccer ball, smirking as he flew over the trees.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, watching as Jaken started his decent. Rin smiled laughing at Jaken's squawk.

"His face bugged me," Kagerou answered, turning away from Jaken and looking at Sesshomaru. He smiled already seeing the interest that he had in Kaly. 'Soon it will be more then that…sooner then they both think.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is that?" Rin asked, pointing to Kaly, eyes on her ears.

"That is Kaly, Rin," Sesshomaru answered in his neutral voice, looking down at his newly restored hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your arm his back!" Rin cheered happily, clapping her hands together as she looked up at her Lord. Rin turned to Inuyasha and his friends, smiling up at them. "Rin thanks you, Lady Kagome."

"What for Rin?" Kagome asked, getting down on her knees, looking at the little girl.

"For returning, Lord Sesshomaru's arm. You are the one who returned it did you not?" Rin asked innocently, looking up at Kagome.

"Ah, I didn't, Kaly did," Kagome said, smiling as she looked over at Kaly. I hope she is okay…she must have used a lot of energy to regenerate his arm.

"Stupid Bitch should have just let him deal without it," Inuyasha said, nose in the air.

"She did what she wanted to, Inuyasha," Miroku said, knowing that while Kagome wanted to sit him she wouldn't, not unless he truly pissed her off.

"Yeah, Otou-san," Shippo said, settling on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched his brother, noting that he had a family now. That he was able to form one…where he once said he never would. He turned to look at Rin who was looking down at Kaly with a look of adoration. She seemed to be holding herself back from something…but Sesshomaru could not say what that was.

"Go ahead Rin," Kagerou said, nodding towards Kaly. "She won't mind." _Later,_ he thought, smirking as Rin smiled brightly up at him before touching Kaly's ears, smiling as the twitched towards her.

"Inuyasha, maybe Sesshomaru should join us," Kagome said offhandedly, looking away from him.

"What? Are you crazy he's tried to kill us Kagome? He wouldn't join us for anything," Inuyasha yelled, looking down at Kagome like she was crazy.

"I think he might have come here to join us. Why else would he be in this area? An area he knows that we stay in?"

"He was trying to take the Tetsusaiga again, Kagome that is it. He doesn't have a heart and all he wants to do is kill Naraku and me. He could care less about any of you. You know he hates half demons and humans."

"I don't think he hates humans anymore. Why else would he keep Rin with him? She is a human girl Inuyasha and I can see he cares for her. Besides we need the help. There is no way we can defeat Naraku on our own."

"She is right, Inuyasha," Miroku piped in, stepping towards the couple. "It would benefit us to have Sesshomaru on our side."

"Not you too Monk," Inuyasha growled.

"I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha. It would help us," Sango added in, Shippo nodding in agreement. Inuyasha growled as his pack ganged up on him before freezing. He lifted his head up, smelling the wind before growling low in his throat, glaring at the east.

Kagerou stood besides Kaly, Izime on his shoulders once again, watching as Sesshomaru continued to stare down at Kaly and Rin before turning to Kagome. She was trying to convince her future mate that having Sesshomaru join the team would be helpful…so far Inuyasha was having none of it. Kagerou shook his head, knowing that Inuyasha would give in soon.

"Damn it," Inuyasha grumbled, turning to face the east. Everyone turned with him.

"What is it Inuyasha," Sango asked, hand gripping her weapon.

"It's that mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled, wrapping his arm around Kagome, fearing that he would try to take her away from like always.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, ears twitching forwards as she tried to locate the jewel.

"Mangy wolf doesn't know when to give up," Inuyasha said, his hand resting on Tetsusaiga even as he tightened his grip on Kagome. Kagerou stood besides Kaly, smirking as he watched them, knowing instantly what would happen once Kouga arrived.

It was a tense few minutes as the group waited for Kouga to show up. Kagome felt the jewel shards drawing closer before the whirlwind that was Kouga arrived, stopping in front of Inuyasha. As the winds died down, Kouga stood before them looking extremely pissed off.

"What the hell happened to my woman, Mutt face? Why is she a half demon?" Kouga yelled claws out as he glared at Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Sakura: **And I will leave it there for the night. Sorry if it was too shot…I couldn't think of anything else and I rather have a full chapter to deal with the idiot that is Kouga lol. Well I do hope you all enjoyed this and will review, I do love them! See ya soon!


	7. Confrunting Kouga

**Sakura: **Well school started again so hard to update while I am trying to figure out my major and how to juggle all my classes so sorry for the wait. I am once again grateful to Tsohg the only reviewer once again, scratch that another just came in! So happy! So thank you! I will try and update faster but with college, getting ready to leave home and editing a novel I wrote it will take time. Oh and that plan I had for this…yeah it was tossed out the window…it joined Return to Tarsus' original plan.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and never will…Kaly is mine though all MINE!

**Choices**

_Chapter 7: Confronting Kouga_

"She isn't your woman you flee-bag!" Inuyasha growled, pulling out Tetsusaiga aiming it at Kouga. Kagome just sighed, moving back to join Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagerou at the side lines.

"I don't see your mark on her, dog breath," Kouga growled back, pulling back his claws, glaring at the half demon. "I know that you are responsible for turning my woman into a half-breed! For that you will pay."

_And this is who I'm supposed to be a soul mate for…sheesh what was fate thinking? _Kagerou thought, rolling his eyes as he watched Kagome. Her aura was going crazy; if you didn't know it you would have thought that she was a full blooded demon. Her hands were in fists by her side as she glared at Kouga.

"I did no such thing! Kagome chose this form, the spell wouldn't have worked unless she wanted to become a half-demon," Inuyasha yelled, his inner demon rising to the surface at the insult Kouga called Kagome. "And she is never a half-breed! She is so much more pure then you are!"

"As if! I will take Kagome and return her back to her natural form! Not this…this!" Kouga yelled, smirking as he held a fighting stance. "But first I will kill you!"

"As if," Inuyasha yelled back before charging at Kouga. Kouga jumped to the side, dodging the Tetsusaiga only to punch Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha growled, pulling his sword back, sending the Wind Scar at Kouga.

"Human," Sesshomaru said, looking over at Kagerou.

"What Sessy?" Kagerou asked, eyes never leaving the fight, smirking as he heard Sesshomaru growl at him.

"You will respect this Lord Sesshomaru," he said, eyes narrowed even as his newly restored left hand brushed over Kaly's arm, the girl still lying unconscious on the floor.

"Sure, Sessy," Kagerou said, purposely pissing off Sesshomaru, watching as Tetsusaiga almost take Koga's arm off.

"Rin would like to know if Inuyasha and…he fight often," Rin asked, hiding behind Sesshomaru, looking out with fear at Koga.

_Oh yeah that's right. It was Koga's tribe that killed Rin the first time…hmm I wonder what Sesshomaru would do if he knew that. Then again he probably would have smelled it by now…I hope, _Kagerou thought.

"Yes, Rin," Sango answered, smiling sweetly down at the girl, trying desperately to calm her down, the fear in her eyes visible for all to see. Rin just looked over to the fight, unconsciously scooting closer to Kaly, grabbing her sleeve in her hands.

"Inuyasha will win…won't he?" she asked again.

"No, I fear Kagome will Sit him long before they can kill each other off," Miroku said, wincing as Kouga slashed him across the back, drawing blood.

"Cheep shot, wolf," Inuyasha hissed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he coated his free hand in his blood, sending blades after Kouga, clashing him across the leg, near where one of his jewel shards was located.

"I have never seen them fighting this bad. Kagome-chan usually stops them by now," Sango said, looking back at Kagome, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked, looking up at his mother. Izime looked up from her place besides Kirara both shuttering as they looked over at Kagome, backing up from her.

"You two IDIOTS never learn! Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed, grabbing her bow and shooting an arrow off at Kouga who thought of taking advantage of Inuyasha's predicament and killing him. "And you," she turned to Kouga, drawing another arrow, "don't you dare hurt Inuyasha."

"Kagome, it is his fault that you are stuck as a half-demon! You are my woman, he had no right to change you," Kouga said, keeping Inuyasha in his sight, hand poised to attack once again.

"Baka! I changed for Inuyasha! He saved me if it wasn't for him I would have been dead! Long dead! Both Kikyo and Inuyasha ended up saving my life!" Kagome yelled, face reddening as her eyes shifted to a bloody red color.

"You are my woman Kagome. M. I. N. E. This mutt had no reason to touch you let alone change you," Kouga growled, taking a step closer to Kagome.

_Big mistake, _Inuyasha thought as he pulled himself out of the ground, looking over towards Kagome's now black pupils. Inuyasha jumped to her side, hoping to clam her down.

"I am and never was yours! I was always Inuyasha's!" Kagome exploded, growling low in her throat. Shippo whimpered jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulders as Kagome dropped her bow, her claws extending. Kagome smirked as she moved out of Inuyasha's grasp, launching herself at Kouga, her claws digging into his shoulder.

_Kouga is an idiot, _Kagerou thought, shaking his head as he let of a brief pulse of power, purifying Kagome until she was a half-demon again. Kagome gasped, looking down at the blood on her hands, shakingly backing up until she ran into Inuyasha.

"You don't want to kill the wolf. Trust me he isn't that bad…once he gets his head on straight," Kagerou said, watching as tears fell from Kagome's eyes. _She was always so soft hearted…Inuyasha you better watch out for her…. help her heal from all this or it may kill her. _

"You won this time Inuyasha but I will be back for my woman and I will heal her," Kouga said before disappearing in his tornado once again, heading away from them all.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, tears continuing to fall as she fell to her knees. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you Kagome. You couldn't control it," Inuyasha said, gently rubbing her shoulders, keeping one of his arms wrapped around her waste. "You are okay, Kagome. You didn't kill him."

"But I almost did! And…and I would have enjoyed it too," Kagome said, feeling sick, her body shaking. "What…what about next time…will I attack you…Shippo or Sango or Miroku?"

"I won't let you do that," Inuyasha said, pulling her closer.

"Okaa-san?" Shippo asked, taking a small step forward from where Inuyasha had set him down, looking up at his mother figure. Kagome smiled sadly down at him, Shippo smiled tears falling from his eyes. "Okaa-san!" He screamed torpedoing into her arms.

"Shippo," Kagome cried, pulling her little pup in closer hoping he would wash away the wounds of her soul.

"Oh Kagome-chan," Sango said, tears in her eyes as she reached out a comforting hand to her friends. Kagome flinched when Sango's hand touched her, looking back tears still fresh in her eye.

"Sango-chan," she whimpered.

"Oh Kagome…we are here for you," Sango said, pulling the younger girl into her arms. Miroku looked on, standing besides Inuyasha.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said, turning to face a still pale Rin. She was still in shock do to the encounter with the wolf who had ordered her killing.

"Ugh…what truck hit me?" Kaly groaned, sitting up. She looked around, noticing that Kagome was sitting with Sango, crying into the girls shoulder while Inuyasha stood just behind her, amber eyes filled with worry. She looked towards her side, seeing Rin, still gripping her kimono in her hands. "What did I miss?"

"Oh you know just Kouga showing up calling Kagome his woman. Inuyasha and Kouga fight and then Kagome turns full demon and almost kills Kouga," Kagerou said, smirking as he kneeled besides his friend. "All in all nothing much."

"Nothing much…why do I miss all the fun stuff," Kaly complained, blushing when she looked up, seeing Sesshomaru's eyes locked on her. _Nani? Why his he staring at me?_ Kaly wondered before looking down at the still shaking Rin, pulling the girl into her arms.

O~~~~~~~~O

Naraku watched from the shadows as the Priestess Hitomiko descend from her shrine, going to help the man that he had sent to her small village. He smirked as he watched her summon her barrier just as she had fifteen years ago, when she was just a child.

_Yes it appears I was right that I could not allow you to live. You will be useful,_ Naraku thought as he sent his spider web at Hitomiko, effectively poisoning her. _Soon you will die and then your body will be mine to control, Hitomiko and you will help me destroy Kagome. _

**Sakura: **Well that turned out completely different then I thought but I think I like it. Yes the next part will loosely follow the Inuyasha: The Final Act episode about Hitomiko only tweaked a bit. Well I have school again tomorrow so I don't know when I will be able to update next but I will try for a week or so! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	8. Spider Webs

**Sakura: **Well…took longer then I thought but…school is a pain. So many papers and a test coming up tomorrow! It never ends I tell you and I am trying to write original stories as well…I wish there were two of me! But oh well I will just write while I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter it is based off an episode from Inuyasha: The Final Act but I am just going from memory I don't want to copy the episode word for word, where is the fun in that?

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Inuyasha.

**Choices**

_Chapter 8: Spider Webs_

Kaly sighed, watching as the children ran around while she was stuck guarding them while everyone else spent time with their significant other besides Kagerou and Sesshomaru who both sat besides her, Sesshomaru keeping a close eye on Rin. _Its nice to see someone get though that cold heart, _Kaly thought, a smile spreading across her face as she tilted her fact into the sun, closing her eyes.

Kagerou glanced over at his friend, happy to see her relaxing before peaking over at Sesshomaru, seeing him watching Kaly. _Well maybe this will work out. _

Kaly opened her eyes and froze, her eyes widening as she saw the spider web. _No…he…we were too soon, it hasn't happened yet, _Kaly thought horrified as she traced the path of the spider web towards a small village where she knew Hitomiko lived in. _I have to get out of here!_

"Kagome," Kaly called, breaking the two apart. Inuyasha growled at her, eyes flashing red as Kagome looked over at her friend, noticing her tense shoulders.

"What is it, Kaly?" Kagome asked, laying her head on Inuyasha's chest, his arms wrapping possessively around her.

"I have to go, now. Don't follow me," Kaly said, turning around and running into the forest, covering her tracks as she went as the pain started, ripping her soul apart. Kaly gasped in pain, her now clawless hand reaching out to grip the tree to keep her upright, her now raven hair hanging lose as her bangs parted ways to the side. "Damn Naraku." She breathed, clenching at where her heart was before falling forward in a dead faint, her powers putting up a barrier around her to keep her safe.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the direction Kaly had disappeared in, unable to pick up her sent. It's as if it just vanished.

"I…I don't know," Kagome said, frowning as she felt a flash of incredible spiritual power emanating from where Kaly had disappeared to before she looked up, freezing. "Inuyasha!"

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, gripping Tetsusaiga in his hand as he whirled around, looking for the enemy.

"Its Naraku's spider web!" Kagome said, pointing upwards towards it, her eyes locked on the deadly web.

"What?" the group, besides Sesshomaru and Rin yelled, looking up where Kagome was pointing seeing nothing.

"Is it possible that only Kagome can see the web," Miroku said, looking over towards Kagome as he hoped on Kirara just behind Sango.

"It is possible," Sango answered, as Kirara took off. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, nervous about facing Naraku so soon after everything happened. He gave her his usual cocky smile, nodding his head before they took off running, Kagome slightly in the lead, Shippo sitting on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked over towards where Kaly had disappeared to, searching for her sent but unable to find it. He picked up Rin, leaving Jaken to follow after them on Ah-Un.

"Kaly," Kagerou sighed, looking towards where he could sense the barrier before looking towards the spider web. He was able to see it as well but had kept quiet, letting Kagome lead the way, he knew he should stay here with Kaly so with one last glare at Jaken he sat down, waiting for Kaly's return.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

"How much further is it?" Inuyasha yelled, keeping pace with Kagome, both jumping though the trees.

"Just a bit further," Kagome said, pushing herself forwards till she landed at the edge of a small village, looking upwards. There! Just above them…up those stair cases that's where the spider webs lie. "There!" she pointed towards the top of hill, towards the shrine.

"It's situated on the shine?" Miroku asked, stepping off Kirara, looking upwards. Kagome nodded, focusing her energy on the web, her hands itching for her bow that was slung across her back. Sesshomaru kept back, watching his brothers mate-to-be.

"Who are you? Why are you at our village," a man asked, approaching the group.

"Are you the villagers?" Miroku asked, turning to face the man. He nodded. "We have come because Lady Kagome," he gestured towards her; she bowed showing her respect, "has seen a spider web attached to the shrine above your village."

"You see a spider web?" an older man asked, his hands tightening across his bundle.

"Yes," Kagome said, seeing that they were nervous. "Why has…has something occurred recently? Anything unusual?"

"The miko who has protected this village…died…" the man explained, bowing his head in sadness. "Hitomiko-sama was her name, she had more spiritual power then even Lady Kikyo it was said but she was very kind. She has protected this village since she was young. Just three days previously a demon came disguised as a man. Hitomiko-sama was able to slay him but not before a spider like web wrapped around her."

"She died later that night and requested that we sever her head from her body and bury them in different locations. Though it was her last request everyone in the village was too afraid to cut off her head. So we buried her as she was," the older man finished, eyes glassed over as he remembered the day. "However though we are certain we buried her body…" the man trailed off looking behind them in shock.

The sound of bells ringing out behind the group, everyone turned, Kagome and Inuyasha were covering their noses as they could smell the corpse while Sesshomaru looked on impassively.

The woman before them had long black hair, her priestess robes flowing gently in the wind, her skin pale as she gazed out at the group with her chocolate brown eyes. Sesshomaru looked closely at the woman. She reminded him of someone.

"Ne, Lord Sesshomaru Rin thinks that lady looks like Kaly-chan," Rin said, looking up at the kind face of the woman. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took in the woman's appearance once again, this time seeing the similarities between the two.

"Visitors," she asked kindly, taking a step forward.

"Hitomiko-sama," the villagers gasped.

"The dead miko," Miroku said, gripping his staff tighter.

"She's come back to life!" Sango said, her hand resting on Hiraikotsu strap.

"No, she has not returned to life," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice, taking a step towards the woman. She looked at him, chuckling under her breath.

"This is why I told them to sever my head from my body and bury them in separate graves," she said, taking a step backwards. Everyone jumped back, seeing the spider webs for the first time. "Leave the village now why you still can, Kagome."

_How does she know my name?_ Kagome thought, as Inuyasha moved to stand in front of her, protecting her with his body.

"I…I saw it! The spider webs," Shippo screamed, climbing behind Kagome's hair, looking out the webs in fear.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsusaiga, ignoring Kagome's calling of his name as he sliced out at the webs controlling her body.

"Fool! Cutting the webs will not free me," she said, as the webs lifted her up off the ground. She turned to look at Kagome, her eyes pleading with her to leave the village. _Leave Kagome while I still have control over my body,_ she thought sadly before she disappeared from sight.

"Is that…a vengeful spirit taking on Hitomiko-sama's form?" the villagers asked, looking up where the spirit disappeared.

"The spider webs…that must mean that Naraku is controlling her," Sango said, her hands tightening into fists. It was just like when her brother was controlled by Naraku the first time…the day he killed their father and friends.

"But…Hitomiko…she was speaking on her own free will," Kagome said, her dog ear swiveling to catch any sound around them. _And her eyes…it was like she was warning me to get away…to save myself. But…how can I when I know she is suffering,_ Kagome thought, hugging her bow closer.

"Can you save her," the old village man asked.

"We can only bring back her corpse," Inuyasha said, looking back at the villagers. Sesshomaru looked around, he could faintly smell Naraku but where…where was he.

"We cannot leave this matter alone," Miroku said, taking a step towards the shrine. "The fact that she wanted her head and boy buried separately…she must of known what was to come to her."

"The miko was aware," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up, startling the group. "That is why she ordered such a thing."

_Damn you Naraku! Why are you controlling the body of a dead woman? _Inuyasha thought as Kagome gathered her strength and took off up the stairs. "Kagome!" he yelled following after her, catching up within seconds the group plus Sesshomaru right behind them. "What are you thinking?"

"I can't let her suffer," Kagome said, determined. "Naraku is controlling her but I wont let her suffer. No not like this!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile that was his Kagome always thinking of others. He looked ahead noticing the barrier that was blocking their path, he pulled out the Tetsusaiga, turning it into the red version and attacking the barrier to no use.

"Let me," Kagome said, drawing her bow. She grabbed an arrow, aiming it at the bells. If she could just hit one then the whole barrier should go down! She narrowed her eyes, feeling her miko powers gather up into the arrow before she released it, destroying a bell.

"You did it," Inuyasha cheered, before Kagome froze her body being pulled forwards. "Kagome!"  
_Now that your arrow is stuck in my web I can draw you in, Kagome, _Naraku thought, watching from the shrine as Kagome was dragged in and the other were locked out by the barrier before turning to the suspended miko. "You know what to do Hitomiko. Kill Kagome and steal her powers."

**Sakura: **Well I half free-lanced that half read the manga while writing lol. I hope you like my own spin on it I would do more but it's almost 1.30am and I got a test at 12pm! And I have to get up at 7am! So please remember to review and I will try and update faster, on and my plan for this story was tossed out the window so it's all freelance now I feel like! Reviews may give me luck on my test!


	9. Enemy Controller

**Sakura: **Well sorry for the delay as some of you know my internet broke here. I was unable to get online for two days so that meant I couldn't find or look at my stories. Really messes with you that does. Everything else is just…me making it up as I go! I hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I never will.

**Choices**

_Chapter 9: Enemy Controller_

Kagome grunted in pain as she landed on the hard floor inside of the shrine. Her ears twitched as they worked to find who was there and where they were located so that she could move at the earliest convenience. She looked up spotting Hitomiko. "Hitomiko," Kagome breathed, looking up at the undead priestess.

Hitomiko stood there, glaring down at Kagome, the arrow that she had shot in her hand, the power radiating out of it. "I do not understand. Why would he wish for me to seal your powers, they are at a very low level," Hitomiko spoke up, her dark eyes studying Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, pulling herself onto her knees, pulling at her school uniform.

"The man who killed me and resurrected me told me to steal your powers. He seems to be afraid of you for some reason," Hitomiko spoke calmly. Kagome's ears twitched. _The…Naraku! _Kagome cursed. He had to be the one to steal her life. He was the only man vile enough to kill someone just to take over their body.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing himself at the barrier. _Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let her come here! _Inuyasha thought as the barrier threw him back once again.

"She…she's vanished!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed. Sango took a step back, her eyes hard as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the barrier, desperate to get though the barrier to her sister. The only family she had left now that Kohaku was still under Naraku's control.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, running at the barrier once again, attacking it with Tetsusaiga only to be thrown back once again.

"Inuyasha, it is a miko barrier," Sesshomaru spoke up, keeping Rin behind him as he studied the barrier. "You should know as this Sesshomaru does, a miko barrier can only be destroyed by another Miko."

"That bastard! Naraku was after Kagome this whole time!" Inuyasha yelled, lowering his sword as he looked up at the temple. _Koishii, please stay safe. I will find a way to protect you._

**()()()()()()()()()**

"Hitomiko-sama, I can help you. I can set you free from Naraku's control," Kagome said, pushing herself onto her feet, her hands gripping her bow tighter. She could do it, she could save her.

"You, save me? Ridiculous," she said, pulling out her bells. She swung them in an arch, watching emotionlessly as they cut Kagome, her blood dripping to the floor from her wounds on her arms, legs, and face. Kagome fell back to her knees, watching as the blood feel into a perfect circle, trapping her inside. _I am sorry Kagome; I had hoped that you would run away._

"That blood is like a cage," Hitomiko informed Kagome, watching as she tried to get up, unsuccessfully. "You are no longer able to move from that spot."

"Wha…" Kagome said, continuing to fight, trying to raise her arm up but as Hitomiko said, she was unable to move. Unable to defend herself. Kagome looked up towards the spider webs, her eyes widening. "Naraku!" _He has been watching this whole time. Hidden in the shadows of Hitomiko. _"Naraku, you bastard! Come out and fight me yourself!"

Kagome reached her arm up, grabbing an arrow for her quiver. "She…she moved on her own," Hitomiko whispered, eyes wide as she watched Kagome notch the arrow and shoot it towards where she had seen Naraku. _Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she can save me from hell, _she thought.

"Damn that bastard escaped," Kagome cursed, growling under her breath.

"I can see now what that man, Naraku asked me to seal your power. The do not truly belong to you. Your powers…they belonged to someone else before," Hitomiko said, studying the bow and Kagome. "Someone who was powerful, and knew how to control them."

"How to control them? How what am I missing?" Kagome asked, pulling the bow closer to her chest, remembering Kikyo. She had transferred all of her powers to Kagome upon her death. They belonged to her now.

"You merely shoot. You are not fully accessing your spiritual powers. How do you think you will be able to save me like that," Hitomiko chuckled, her small flame of hope dying out, "from a man who killed and revived me."

_Is that what Naraku is really afraid of? Kikyo's power within me…and not me?_ Kagome wondered, looking down at her clawed hand.

"Discard the bow and renounced your powers. If you do that then I will let you live," Hitomiko said.

_Is Hitomiko really saying that or is it Naraku's words, _Kagome wondered, feeling a strange sense of calm overflow from within her. Kagome watched horrified as spider webs wrapped around Hitomiko's throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Letting Kagome escape. How very nice of you Hitomiko," Naraku's voice echoed though the building.

"Naraku!" Kagome growled, grabbing another arrow.

_**Do not waste your arrow!**_ A voice within her spoke in a familiar voice.

_**Kikyo?**_

_**I am a part of you, Kagome and you must listen to me. Do not waste your arrow, **_Kikyo's voice told her.

"Shoot Kagome. Shoot right here," Naraku said, revealing a spider in the center of Hitomiko's chest.

_A spider in her chest! That is where the webs are originating from, _Kagome realized.

"Now shoot her, Kagome. If you do then Hitomiko will die and you will be saved."

"Get real Naraku! Why would I listen to you?" Kagome yelled back. Right then Hitomiko's body moved, forcing her to swing her bells again, cutting deeper into Kagome's healed flesh.

"In that case…you must die," Hitomiko said, her face hidden by the shadows as she stood over Kagome. Kagome started to back away from her, towards the edge of the barrier.

_**Stop! You cannot escape the cage of blood,**_ Kikyo's voice called out in warning, stopping Kagome just before she reached the outermost edge.

_**What can I do then?**_ Kagome asked, frantically as Hitomiko kneeled down, putting some of Kagome's blood on her fingers before coating her lips and blowing. A ring of fire surrounding her.

_**Be patient, **_Kikyo instructed her, calming her down once again.

_**Why can't I shoot the spider? If I do wont Hitomiko be free?**_ Kagome asked, lifting her bow once again.

_**If you do you will be damning yourself to hell, **_Kikyo said sadly.

_** What can I do then?**_

_** Shoot the bells.**_

"Kukukuku. Will you shoot her to save your own life?" Naraku asked, stunned as Kagome let the arrow fly, destroying Hitomiko's staff of bells, breaking the spell. Kagome stood up, running towards the door.

"It is useless," Hitomiko said, picking up the bells, throwing them at Kagome.

"Kukuku. You will not be able to escape Hitomiko's barrier. The only way to reunite with your friends is to kill Hitomiko. Will you die without a fight or will you escape by shooting the spider within Hitomiko's chest. Both mean the same end. However, Kagome, even if you destroy Hitomiko with a holy arrow she will not be saved," Naraku said, watching as Kagome froze, turning to face his voice.

"Why not? What have you done to her?" Kagome yelled out, fighting to remain calm.

"A soul of a dead Miko who has become a monster is destined to burn in the flames of hell for all eternity along with my webs. Just remember that," Naraku spoke up. "And even now knowing that, if you still shoot her your own heart will become tainted with regret."

"You sure are blabbing a lot, you know that," Kagome bit out. _**Is there truly no way to save Hitomiko? **_Kagome asked Kikyo.

_**Kagome, you should know by now. There is always a way,**_ Kikyo said, calming the girl.

"Either you die or kill Hitomiko and thus live in regret for the rest of your life. It is all the same for me," Naraku said as if Kagome had never spoken.

Kagome glanced up at a bell, noticing a drop of blood escaping from it before another fire started, surrounding her and the building once again. She tried to run, her hands held up over her eyes but no matter where she ran the fire followed her.

"These flames are the blood you have spilt," Hitomiko said, appearing behind Kagome. "They are connected to you. If you get to close you will burn up." Kagome ran off again, the fire biting at her heals.

_**Kikyo what do I do? If I use my arrow she won't be saved, **_Kagome asked.

_**Think of what she has told you. Hitomiko was trying to help you, **_Kikyo said, sending Kagome an image of what Hitomiko had said earlier about her powers. About how she just shoots without thought.

**()()()()()()()()()**

"Kagome…I know you will figure it out. Don't shoot think about it. I have given you all the help you can have. You must figure this out on your own. Think of your name," a girl whispered from her place on the forest floor, her barrier protecting her.

A boy leaned against a tree near her, looking up at the darkening sky, hearing what the girl had whispered. _Come on Kagome. I know you can do this, _he thought, looking in the direction of Hitomiko's temple.

**Sakura:** I was going to try and finish up Hitomiko's part but…this seemed like a good place to end it. I will be finishing it up next chapter I hope! I hope you all liked what I did thou, throwing Kikyo back in and all that fun! Please remember to review~


	10. Hitomiko's Freedom

**Sakura: **Well sorry it took me so long to update this. Tests and life got in the way as well as a lot of other things. I thank all of you who have reviewed or just silently following. I hope I can continue to stay strong and keep you all interested in this story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned I would have turned Kagome into a half demon.

**Choices**

_Chapter 10: Hitomiko's Freedom_

_What am I missing…what is she telling me? _Kagome asked herself, as she turned, running with demon speed though the flames and spider webs. Trying to get enough distance from Hitomiko to think. To figure out the puzzle that she was left with.

"Have you forgotten when I told you that it was useless no matter where you run?" Hitomiko asked from behind Kagome. Kagome turned, backing away as Hitomiko walked calmly out of the fire. Her eyes glazed over. "Will you die like this? Or will you shoot the spider lying in my chest, casting me into hell why you live?"

"I choose neither! I know there has to be a way to save you," Kagome growled, blue eyes narrowing. _Naraku is trying to make me shoot Hitomiko. That is why I cannot do that. I could never forgive myself if I did that just to save myself…besides if I did Naraku's webs would take ahold of me. _

**You have grown wise, Kagome. I am proud to be your incarnation, **Kikyo's soothing voice said, calming my soul.

"You are being to kind to her, Hitomiko. Make Kagome suffer more. Make her hate you so she will soon shoot the spider in your chest," Naraku, the scumbag, whispered into Hitomiko's ears. She nodded, against her will and opened up the floor beneath Kagome's feet.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she fell down though the hole into the darkness, Naraku's webs the only thing to catch her, holding her suspended in midair. Kagome looked down horrified, decomposing bodies, demons of all sizes and a river of miasma was just below her. The smell reached her soon afterwards; the smell of burning flesh and poison, Kagome covered her nose as she called to Kikyo. **Kikyo…is this an illusion?**

** No, Kagome. This is not an illusion, **Kikyo said sadly, the weight of her sadness weighing on Kagome's heart.

"Welcome to hell, Kagome," Hitomiko said, her face darkened as she used one of her hands and slowly started to chock Kagome. "You will descend down with me!"

"No!" Kagome yelled, holding her hand out as she pushed Hitomiko away with a low energy spiritual power. Hitomiko flew back, the hand she had been chocking Kagome with detaching itself.

_The hand…it looks like mine,_ Kagome realized, looking down at the now clawed hand before looing at her own.

"I am no longer a Miko. I am like a ghost," Hitomiko said emotionlessly, her face still hidden in the shadows. The spider within her started to grow, sending even more spider webs out, surrounding Kagome fully before lighting itself on fire.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as the fire engulfed her. _It…it's so hot!_

**It is only as hot as you believe it. It is not burning your flesh, **Kikyo said. Kagome was shocked. Kikyo was speaking the truth; none of her skin was burning.

"Does that hurt? These are the flames of hell, what should have burned me," Hitomiko said, the spider still glowing. "The flames do not burn the body. Thus you are tortured by the flames for all eternity."

_I wont give up, _Kagome thought, pulling herself up slightly. _Kikyo…help me._

"Ku ku ku, you do not know your own body's limits. Not surprising since it is a new body for you," Naraku's familiar voice spoke up, surrounding her.

"You have no spiritual power. And yet…you claimed you could save me," Hitomiko whispered, lifting her fact up, fangs poking out from her mouth as he eyes were now hard and cold.

**Do not listen to her, Kagome. This is not the true Hitomiko, **Kikyo spoke up, studying the enemy through Kagome's eyes.

_If I shoot that spider…things will get better, _Kagome told herself, lifting herself high enough to point an arrow at the spider.

**No! Think back to her words. 'You just shoot it you do not think,'" **Kikyo repeated, relived with Kagome let go slightly from the bow string.

_I just shoot, _Kagome repeated, eyes widening as she thought it though, ignoring the heat of the flames. She had to figure this out…she had to save Hitomiko. She was half demon half priestess…she could save her.

"Shoot me," Hitomiko said, surprising Kagome. "Shoot me and then you are free." Kagome growled teeth barred before completely lowering her bow. "You will not shoot me. You are a fool, choosing to be tortured by the flames for eternity."

**Feel her emotions. Connect with her…I know you felt them before, **Kikyo coaxed. Kagome nodded, reaching her clawed hand out and clasping it with Hitomiko's severed hand.

_When she was chocking me…I know I felt some emotion radiating from Hitomiko. It was such an intense feeling…Fear? No it was, _Kagome's eyes grew sad, tears forming in them. _It was a deep sadness. I will not let her remain in this place. She does not disserve it._

_ My reincarnation does not have much time, _Hitomiko thought, fighting against Naraku, her true self showing once again. "Kagome, please shoot," she whispered over the roaring flames of hell.

"No I will not," Kagome sad sadly, tear marks on her face as she turned to Hitomiko.

"It is okay, Kagome. Please shoot," she whispered again, the same face as before showing.

_She's back to normal, _Kagome thought as she glanced down at the hand. _Her hand…its human as well! _"If…if I shoot you, you will be burned!" Kagome yelled, terrified.

"**Look closely**," both Hitomiko and Kikyo said. Kagome nodded, focusing on the spider, eyes widening as she saw Naraku hiding out behind Hitomiko.

_I can see though her! Naraku is there, right behind her so then, _Kagome thought, a smirk taking place on her face as she took up her bow and arrow. She remembered the game she played, the one that was based off her name.

**You have figured it out, **Kikyo said, congratulating her.

"Shoot thought me," Hitomiko said, smirking. Kagome looked up, shocked. She knew that smirk she had seen it just the other day…but how was it possible.

"Hitomiko…you are…"

"Please shoot right though me. If you don't do it now then you will be lost…as well as her," Hitomiko said, eyes serious.

_What will you do, Kagome? In order to reach me you have to shoot through Hitomiko. Yet, if you do that it would be sacrificing your life to my webs. You would be bound to me, _Naraku thought, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"You know what you must shoot. Look carefully and believe," she said, nodding her head. She knew Kagome had figured it you, figured out how to save the both of them as well as who her reincarnation was. _Do it now, Kagome or she will be lost._

_ Kikyo, give me strength,_ Kagome prayed, gripping her bow tighter as she pulled back the arrow. _The one I must hit. Is that bastard, Naraku! _With that Kagome let her arrow fly, the spiritual powers erupting from it, engulfing the arrow in a sphere of light as she aimed at the small diamond shaped square.

_She fired, _Naraku said, eyes wide in delight.

Hitomiko stood steady as the arrow charged directly at her, shocked at the amount of spiritual power that emanated from the arrow. _So she has awakened it, _she thought, smiling happily as she closed her eyes, feeling the arrow vanish.

_I did it, _Kagome thought, watching as the arrow reappeared on Hitomiko's other side, heading straight towards Naraku's head.

"Wha?" Naraku yelled, eyes wide as the spiritually charged arrow smashed into his head disintegrating it.

_That was…_ Kagome thought, speechless.

**Your true spiritual power, Kagome, **Kikyo finished, smiling in joy.

**()()()()()()**

Inuyasha and the gang watched as the temple was encased in a bright blue light, the spider webs slowly dissolving. The barrio that Hitomiko had placed up flashed three times before falling down, as if it has never existed in the first place.

"It would appear that your Miko has won," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"The barrier," Miroku muttered, looking at the bells shocked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, ignoring the others as he, with Shippo riding on his shoulder, ran towards the temple, his nose working at sniffing Kagome out. Hoping that what Sesshomaru has said was true. _Please be alright, Koishii._

**()()()()()()**

Kagome lay facedown on the floor, the energy drained from out of her. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling more tired then she had for a long time. She pushed herself up, seeing Hitomiko standing before her.

"It's over," she said, smiling brightly. "Yet…you are still a mystery."

"Mystery?"

"It is true that you used your own spiritual powers to free me, destroying the evil, Naraku. However…back when you had fired that arrow. It seemed as if the spiritual powers were still locked inside you," she tried to explain.

"Wha-" Kagome started to ask before Hitomiko swayed on her feet, falling to the floor. "Hitomiko-sama!" Kagome dashed over, barely catching her as she fell.

"There is something different about you," she said, smiling. "I look forwards to learned more as I travel with you."

"Hitomiko-sama are you," Kagome started to ask. Hitomiko smiled and nodded as she allowed her eyes to fall close, her breathing and heartbeat stopping once more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice sounded. Kagome looked up as her future mate and their friends charged into view. "Are you okay? What did she do?"

"Inuyasha…she saved me," Kagome whispered, a single tear escaping her eyes as she fell into Inuyasha's arms, feeling Shippo's arms wrap around her neck.

Sesshomaru approached the body, pulling out Tenseiga. _Her soul has already departed this body, _Sesshomaru saw, sheathing his sword as he studied her body. She looked familiar. "Her soul is no longer housed in this body."

"She is dead," Miroku said, leaning down to check before muttering a soft prayer for her soul to find peace.

_She won't find peace…not while she is still with us, _Kagome thought, smiling as she kept quiet. For now she would keep the secret between her and Kikyo.

**()()()()()()()**

"Thank you so much. Now Hitomiko-sama can rest in peace," a few villagers said, smiling at their hero's as they stood at the edge of the village, ready to travel back to their campgrounds from last night to find Kaly and Kagerou. Kagome smiled again, amused.

"Please build her burial mound and hold a service," Miroku said to the villagers before hoping on Kirara.

"Okaa-san, you are being quiet, what is the matter?" Shippo asked, hopping onto his mothers shoulder.

"Nothing, Shippo," Kagome said, smirking. "Just wondering what Kaly and Kagerou are up to."

"Who cares lets just go and find their lazy asses," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome smiled, nodding as she feel into step besides Inuyasha

**()()()()()()**

"Ugh," the girl moaned, her soul mending itself back together.

"How are you feeling?" the boy asked, leaning over to check the girl, noticing that her hair was still black and swept back like her incarnation.

"Tired but I will be good soon enough," she said.

"Good," he said, smirking. "They are on their way."

**Sakura: **Well I was able to fix my problem with the internet so that was good new but better then that I was able to finish up this manga section I was using! No more from the manga or anime all back to my own head. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I don't know when I will update next, I got three tests next week but I will try my hardest to update soon! Please remember to review!


	11. Full Moon Attack

**Sakura: **Well I feel bad! I was going to update a lot this week since its spring break but…I was loaded with more homework then I thought I would be. So I apologize for this chapter being so late! I am also trying to edit my novel I call SOTH, Spell of the Heart is its true title. I have two huge projects to work on so I don't know when I can update next.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and I never will!

**Choices**

_Chapter 11: Full Moon Attack_

"Where the hell were you two? We could have used you in the battle!" Inuyasha started yelling as soon as they arrived back at the camp, finding Kaly and Kagerou calmly sitting besides the fire. Kagome looked down at Kaly, noticing her sluggish movements and bags under her eyes.

"Well I figured you didn't need any help," Kaly snapped, her ruby eyes glaring up at Inuyasha. Everyone looked at her shocked, Kaly could dish out insults but she never snapped at anyone. "So shut the fuck up or I will make you!"

"Kaly," Kagerou sighed, gently laying a hand on Kaly's shoulders.

"I'm fine or I will be," Kaly sighed, her body relaxing against Kagerou's hands. Sesshomaru glared at the hand, wishing that it was his own there. "I won't apologize though."

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out in warning as he opened his mouth. She could see how tired Kaly was…she knew the feeling of having your soul ripped from you body and into that of its previous host. But…if Kaly didn't want the others to know yet it was her choice. Kagome dragged Inuyasha a few feet away, careful to stay out of earshot. "Look at Kaly, she is exhausted. Just…try and be nice to her for now."

"Keh, I don't see why I should," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will say the word," Kagome said, her hand tightening into a fist.

"Keh, fine I will be nice to her…for you," Inuyasha said, his golden eyes softening as he leaned down and gently pecked her lips.

"You better," Kagome said, smiling as she rubbed his ears smiling as his eyes fell closed before pulling away. "Now that we got that settled I want to go to the hot springs _with _Kaly and Sango!"

"Damn woman," Inuyasha growled playfully before pushing her to the camp. "Go to the Hot Springs, I'll watch Miroku."

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said before walking back over to the others, smiling as she saw Shippo sitting in Sango's lap and Kaly, still leaning against Kagerou, with Rin sitting besides her. It looked as it Kaly was braiding Rin's hair, placing flowers in it every so often. _Hmm I wonder how Sesshomaru feels about this, _Kagome thought, smirking as she saw Sesshomaru glaring at Kagerou.

"Kagome," Sango said, smiling up at her sister, her hand running though Shippo's tail.

"Get up Kaly, Sango, we are going to the hot springs," Kagome said, smiling as she gathered the supplies she needed.

"Kagome-sama, can Rin join you?" Rin asked, looking up at Kagome before looking over at Sesshomaru, smiling brightly up at him.

"Sure you can Rin," Kagome said smiling before glaring at Kaly who had opened her mouth to refuse. "Kaly you need to relax, trust me this will be just what you need after…everything."

_Damn it she knows, _Kaly thought, cursing herself. _Damn you Hitomiko I didn't want Kagome to know who I was! I just wanted to help and then leave happily no drama or anything. _

"Kaly go," Kagerou whispered, gently rubbing her shoulders. "It will be good for you and…maybe you can talk. She knows what it feels like. She might be able to help you deal with the pain."

"Fine…you just keep Sesshomaru and Miroku here…Inuyasha as well. I don't want to be responsible for killing the idiots," Kaly said slowly getting to her feet with Kagerou's help.

_He needs to remove his hands from this Sesshomaru's mate, _Sesshomaru thought, growling his eyes flashing a deep red.

Kagerou glanced over at Sesshomaru, smirking as he saw the change. _I knew he cared for Kaly! Now he just has to admit it to Kaly and to himself._

Kagome grabbed Kaly's arm, oblivious to Sesshomaru's problems, and dragging her towards the hot springs she saw when they camped here earlier, Rin and Sango following behind. Shippo had decide to stay back with the guy, to keep them here they said. The girls sank into the warm water, sighing as it relaxed their muscles. Kaly smiled as she sat Rin on her knees, washing her hair. Kagome smiled as she laid back, her hair held up above the water as Sango wet her own.

"Kagome do you have anything to talk about? Is that why you called us away," Sango asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm no not really," Kagome said, watching as Kaly tensed out of the corner of her eye.

**Are you not going to ask Kaly about Hitomiko? **Kikyo asked, her soft voice soothing Kagome further.

_**No I'm not. She doesn't want anyone to know so I will keep silent, **_Kagome replied, smiling brightly up at the rapidly darkening sky.

**You are a good friend, Kagome.**

"I just thought we should get away, after dealing with Naraku we needed a girl night," Kagome said, smirking as she saw Kagome's hands tighten into fists before Rin looked up at her and smiled. The affect was instant. Kaly's hands relaxed and she smiled back at the girl, her arms wrapping around her as Rin took some flowers and placed them in her dark blue hair.

"Defiantly," Sango said, sliding down further into the warm water.

The four remained quiet, each enjoying the time spend, letting their muscles relax after a hard day. Kagome was proud to notice that Kaly was slowly looking better, the stress of the soul removal, while painful could linger but with Rin's care all evidence was washing away.

"Kagome," Sango called, sitting up. "I'm going to go back to camp. I don't want to fall asleep in here."

"Of course Sango," Kagome said, smiling as her sister got dressed and headed out, waving at them one last time. Kagome turned to Kaly, smiling softly as she saw Rin sleeping peacefully in Kaly's arms. _She would make a perfect mother, _Kagome thought. "Kaly."

"What is it Kagome?" Kaly asked quietly, keeping her arms wrapped around Rin.

"I know you know I know about Hitomiko," Kagome said, coming to sit besides Kaly, laying her hand gently on her shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. I promise but if you ever need to talk, about anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks Kagome…I didn't want anyone to know about Hitomiko. Especially since Naraku is so close by…besides it's in the past for me. I am Kaly, not Hitomiko or anyone else," Kaly said, smiling sadly. "I regret how she died but…I am glad it brought me here."

"Me too," Kagome said, smiling as Izime came charging out of the trees. "Looks like someone else agrees."

"That's for sure," Kaly said, smiling as she stood up, folding Rin into her cloths before getting dressed herself. "I'm taking Rin back to camp and going to sleep. After the day I had I need it. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Kaly, I am never on my own," Kagome said, sharing a laugh with Kikyo. "But don't worry about me I'll be fine. I am a half-demon priestess!"

"You aren't the only one," Kaly said, smirking as she left the hot springs, leaving Kagome alone.

**She has you there, Kagome, **Kikyo said, her bell like laughter breaking the silence.

"That she does," Kagome said, smiling as she looked up at the setting sun. _It's so beautiful here. Nothing like me era was…I still feel bad for leaving Mama and Souta behind but…I know I will see them again. I just have to wait it out,_ Kagome thought, looking down at her claws. "I guess I should train a bit, learn how to use these."

**That would be smart. You can ask Kaly to help you in private. She knows what you are going though, **Kikyo supplied, thinking. **I can help you with your priestess powers; they are similar to my own after all.**

"Thanks," Kagome said before she felt a change in her body. Kagome looked down, eyes wide as she watched her claws shrink back into her human nails, her eyes turning into the dark brow they were before her change. "What the?"

**It would appear that the full moon is your night of weakness. It is funny how it is the opposite of Inuyasha's, **Kikyo said, laughing once again.

"Oh be quiet," Kagome laughed, once the change was complete. _I look just like I did before all this happened,_ Kagome thought, looking at her reflection, the same dark hair and eyes she was born with. "It's weird."

**I believe so.**

Kagome smiled, relaxing into the water again. So what if it was her night of weakness she had been human longer then she had been half demon. She knew how to take care of herself.

**Kagome! Something is headed this way,** Kikyo called out in warning just as Kagome's senses picked up the intruder. Kagome jumped out of the spring, hurriedly putting her cloths back on. She reached for her bow, feeling the familiar weight in her hand.

"Come out! I know you are there," Kagome ordered, notching an arrow and pointing it towards the trees.

"So you can sense me. You are getting stronger," a cold voice laughed from behind the tree cover. "Though you will never be as strong as me."

_Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ Kagome asked herself, holding strong. "I bet I can purify your ass!"

**You have defiantly been hanging around Inuyasha too much,** Kikyo said, ready to help Kagome in any way she could.

"Did you truly think I would die? That I would give you back what rightfully belongs to me," the voice asked again in a sneering tone. "As if I would give you anything when you have taken everything from me. Inuyasha as well as my rightful place in this world!"

"I don't know who you are but Inuyasha is mine!" Kagome yelled, letting lose an arrow.

"You missed," the voice spoke again.

"Well why don't you come out and face me! Stop hiding in the shadows!"

"You wish to see me, fine," the voice said. Kagome focused on the place the voice was coming from, hiding her shock when Kikyo stepped out from the shadows. "Hello Kagome, surprised to see me?"

_**Kikyo what the hell is this? It can't be you, **_Kagome said, her mental voice slightly panicking as her face remained neutral.

**Fear not, Kagome. That demon is not me…look closer at it, **Kikyo said. Kagome looked closer seeing the mirror in the center of the demons chest. **It is a mirror demon. It shows you what you fear the most…or what you would have feared the most. I believe this is Naraku's newest attempt to destroy you.**

_**Well Naraku is getting behind then**_, Kagome thought, letting her arrow go. "I know you aren't Kikyo. She is at peace at last," Kagome said, selecting another arrow.

"I am Kikyo," the demon said, smirking as it loaded its own bow. "And I can prove it to you." It let the arrow fly, Kagome tried to dodge, shocked as the power hissed though the wood, burning her arm.

_Damnit! How am I supposed to beat this thing! Inuyasha! _Kagome mentally yelled as she ran from the arrows, trying to summon a shield.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Inuyasha!_ Inuyasha heard, his head jerking upwards.

"Otou-san what is it?" Shippo asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sango, Miroku, Kagerou, Kaly even Sesshomaru looked up towards Inuyasha, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Kagome's in danger," he yelled, taking off running to the hot springs. _Kagome just hang in there! _

**())()()()()()()()()()()**

"Looks like you have run out of room to run," the Kikyo impersonator said, smirking as they notched another arrow. "Naraku will be pleased that you are out of the way. Apparently you are a torn in his side."

"Really? I never would have guessed that," Kagome spat sarcastically, unwilling to back down. Her left hand glowing a blue color as she tried to fight back, her bow having been dropped some time ago while her right was pinned to the tree by an arrow, the same arm that was burned earlier.

"No need to be sarcastic girl. You will soon be dead," the thing said, smiling once more as it released the arrow, just as Inuyasha and the gang arrived.

"Kagome! NO!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to reach her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, smiling at the sound of his voice.

**Do not worry Kagome. It is not your time to die, **Kikyo whispered, wrapping Kagome in a barrier just as the arrow hit. The arrow lifted Kagome off her feet, pinning her to the tree just as Inuyasha had been pinned years ago.

"Kagome!"

**Sakura: **I was feeling evil hence this chapter. I don't know when I will update but I will try and update in lets say two weeks, should give me time to finish the papers up! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more action and drama coming soon.


	12. Kaly's Secrete Revealed

**Sakura: **I feel bad for not updating…my only excuse is exhaustion and school. It's all pilling up and I can barely get enough sleep on the weekends thanks to papers. I will try and update more readily but no promises as always.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

**Choices**

_Chapter 12: Kaly's Secret Revealed_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled, the group watching in horror as the light faded away, showing the mirror demon in Kikyo's form smirking, the bow still held tightly in her hands and Kagome pinned to the tree in her human form. Her face was twisted in pain even as she lay boneless against the tree the arrow holing her in place.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled, tears falling from his eyes as he fell to the ground, his bright green eyes shimmering with tears as he looked up at his mother. The second mother he lost.

"Cry all you want, Demon, she will never return," the mirror demon said, still in Kikyo's form before turning to Inuyasha, its face melting into a smile. "Come now my love we can now go to hell together without worries about that wench stealing you from me."

"Go to hell yourself," Inuyasha growled, his bangs hiding his eyes as his hands flexed, knuckles cracking.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? You promised to go to hell with me," it said, eyes narrowing as it looked over at Inuyasha. "Tell me you are not turning your back on me due to this poor excuse for a woman!"

"Shut up! I know you aren't Kikyo! She died giving Kagome back her soul!" Inuyasha snapped, lifting his face up, eyes a blood red color. Sango and Miroku froze, knowing that if Inuyasha wished he could kill them all.

_Hmm, so you have finally subdued your inner demons have you little brother, _Sesshomaru thought, watching Inuyasha carefully as he strategically placed himself in front of Kaly and Rin, ignoring Kagerou.

"I did no such thing! It is my soul!" it said, drawing another arrow. "If you will not come willingly I will have to kill you myself! It is clear that you are not the man I thought you were, demon!"

Inuyasha said no more words. He watched as _Kikyo_ let lose the arrow, ducking down before charging at her, his claws out, slashing across her chest. _Kikyo_ hissed in pain, jumping back as blood started for pour from her wounds and yet still she would not give in. She held out her hand, letting her powers flow threw her as she blasted Inuyasha into a tree, smirking as it fell down.

"Now will you admit defeat, Inuyasha, and come away with me to the one place were we can be happy together?"

"Never. You are not Kikyo. The Kikyo I knew would never hurt Kagome," Inuyasha said, unaware of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaly and Kagerou wincing, knowing that what he just said was untrue. "She gave up her life for Kagome cause she knew that I loved her, Kagome not herself! The Kikyo I know isn't selfish and wouldn't wish to kill me. You aren't Kikyo. Besides," a smirk crossing his face, "I can smell Naraku's stench all over you, _Kikyo_."

_How…he seems to be in complete control over his demon half. How can this be? Kagome is sealed to the tree? _Miroku thought, taking a step forward in action, gripping the prayer beads in his hand, ready to tear them off and suck this demon into his hand.

"Miroku, no look," Sango said, laying her own hand on top of Miroku's, keeping the beads on as she pointed out Naraku's poison insects.

"Damn it," Miroku said, quickly resealing the wind tunnel.

Kaly and Kagerou surveyed the situation, looking at the sealed Kagome. They could both see the barrier that was around Kagome, the one that appeared in the last minute just before the arrow hit her.

"You know what you are going to have to do, don't you?" Kagerou asked, turning to face Kaly, noticing the exhaustion in her eyes. "You are the only one powerful enough to do this."

"I know…I just wish I didn't," Kaly said, shoulders slumping before she straightened herself out, red eyes determined as she pushed Rin towards Sesshomaru, smiling reassuringly at her. _Where is Jaken anyway?_ She thought, looking around the for traitorous toad.

"Can't get everything," Kagerou said, winching as Inuyasha charged the copycat again, slashing at her body, just missing each time. "This would go over faster if he used the Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah but when has he ever really truly used his brain? Besides his _mate_ was attacked. This is all instinctual; he knows that Kagome was hurt and that this person did it. I am just surprised that he knows we are his friends," Kaly said, sighing as he finally caught her on the arm.

"You won't hear the last of me, Inuyasha," _Kikyo_ said, she glared around at Kagome as Naraku's insects surrounded her. "You may as well give up on the girl, she will never wake up."

"Get back here you witch!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up, just missing _Kikyo's_ leg.

"Inuyasha, stop your foolishness she is gone," Sesshomaru said, stepping towards his younger brother, just jumping out of the way as he turned around, slashing his claws at him, eyes still a blood red.

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha roared, charging after Sesshomaru.

"Otou-san!" Shippo cried, hurling himself into Inuyasha's arms. "Don't hurt him…please."

"Listen to Shippo, Inuyasha. Charging after Sesshomaru or even that demon won't do Kagome any good," Sango said, placing her hand gently on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"We don't know that!"

"We do, Inuyasha. She is pinned by an arrow just as you were, killing won't solve anything," Sango reasoned, ignoring the hurt when he pulled away, turning towards Kagome's still body.

"I can't give up on her…I won't let her stay here for fifty fucking years like I was pinned. She doesn't disserve this," Inuyasha said, walking sadly up the to tree, one free claw out, running it gently over her face, his heart breaking as he saw the look of sadness that just seemed to emit from her body.

"You won't," Kaly said, stepping forward. "I know how to help her."

"How? We need to release her from a tree and as we all know demons can't pull out a spiritual arrow," Inuyasha snapped.

"We know that you need a priestess to pull it out, a powerful one at that," Kaly said patiently, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha had just snapped at her.

"No priestess will willingly help a half-demon let alone a half-demon priestess," Inuyasha spat.

"I know someone who will," Kaly said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt everyone's eyes turn towards her.

"Who? Who is it?" Inuyasha ordered, appearing in front of Kaly, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as he shook her, desperate for answers.

"Me," Kaly said, her ruby eyes never leaving Inuyasha's own. Inuyasha dropped her shoulders, taking a step back from her. "I am a half-demon priestess just like Kagome. I can remove the arrow from her but only if she wants me to."

"Of course she does," Inuyasha snapped again, shaking off his shock at the knowledge that Kaly was a priestess and apparently a powerful one.

"Kaly…how are you a priestess? I thought that if you were a demon then your priestess powers would work on purifying your soul?" Sango asked, curious.

"I was born this was…and…you met my previous self," Kaly said, smiling sadly. _Looks like I don't have a choice but to tell them who I am. I just hope that Naraku isn't around…otherwise he can use this information for his own purpose._

"Who was it, Kaly?" Miroku asked.

"Hitomiko. I am her reincarnation, Kagome knows of this. She knows that as of right now I am still suffering from the pain of having my soul forcefully removed from my body," Kaly said, sneaking a look at Sesshomaru, seeing nothing but that mask in place once again.

"So what how can we free Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You need to go inside of her mind. See what is happening to her, what she is seeing cause looking at her face…it can't be good," Kaly said, sighing as she walked over to Kagome's body. "You have to work your way though all the nightmares until you find her true self. Then, Inuyasha you must convince her to come back to us, to tell you what happened just before the arrow hit her."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagerou and I both saw it. Just before the arrow hit Kagome, pinning her to the tree something happened, a barrier formed around her body, why I wouldn't know but it did. I need you to figure out why and what significance it is. Only then can I release Kagome. Before you ask I cannot pull the arrow our right now because if I do then Kagome's soul will likely be lost to us forever, stuck in her nightmares or dreams or memories. She wont know what is true and what is a lie…only that was she sees…is what she sees and trust me it cant be all that good," Kaly said, sighing once again as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"Good," Kaly said, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him over to the tree, pushing him onto the ground. "It's easier for me to cast when you are sitting down and if you are holding her hand." Inuyasha reached out and grasped Kagome's hand. "You only have this one chance after this I wont be able to cast this spell again, it's likely that I will pass out once I cast it since I am so weak already, so get the job done."  
"I will," Inuyasha promised, closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kaly, eyes betraying his fear that harm will fall on her.

"Good," Kaly said, smiling as she let her power's flow through her and into Inuyasha, his soul moving from his body to Kagome's to search for her lost soul. _Good luck, Inuyasha, this is all I could do for you, _were Kaly's last thoughts before she fainted, falling straight into Sesshomaru's outstretched arms.

**Sakura: **Well I thought that was a good place to leave off at for the night. I hope you all have a good Easter tomorrow and…well I got a paper to write still so I better go do that lol. Please remember to review!


End file.
